Vizinhos
by Manoela Wood
Summary: [completa] Lily vai passar sua última semana de férias de verão entre 6º7º ano na casa de sua amiga Marianne em razão do Festival do Surgimento da Varinha. James vai passar sua última semana olhando pela janela de seu quarto para ver o quarto da vizinha.
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse: Lily vai passar sua última semana de férias de verão entre o 6º e o 7º ano na casa de sua amiga Marianne em razão do Festival do Surgimento da Varinha. James vai passar sua última semana de férias de verão olhando pela janela de seu quarto para ver o quarto de sua vizinha. PoV de ambos.**

**N/A: A fic já está completa. São 5 capítulos e eu os postarei 1 por semana, na sexta-feira ou no sábado, dependendo se vou ou não a minha aula de sexta de 21:15 à 22:40, ou seja, hj estou faltando aula... . Não se preocupem, pelo menos o final desta fic está garantido. /o/. Se gostarem, mandem reviews, please! **

**_xxx_**

**Vizinhos**

**Capítulo Um**

**Segunda-feira**

- Sirius! O que você está fazendo?

- Shiii! O que você tem na cabeça no lugar do cérebro, James? Eu já te disse pra não gritar quando eu estiver na janela! E não ouse ascender as luzes!

- Mas estamos no escuro! E eu quero ascender as luzes do meu quarto!

- Mas assim ela vai nos ver, James, porra, fica quieto!

- Ela _quer_ ser vista!

- Ah, cara, vai...

Revirando os olhos, James ajoelhou-se ao lado do amigo, em frente à janela do seu quarto, e olhou para onde Sirius fitava abobado: a janela da casa que se localizava em frente a sua, a janela de um quarto que ficava exatamente de frente para a sua janela, por onde podia se ver uma garota.

- Caralho, ela é muito gostosa!

James limitou-se a rir do comentário sincero do amigo e parou para observar melhor sua vizinha. Ela era morena, tinha o cabelo bem comprido e cheio, com certos cachos que ela jogava pra cima e pra baixo enquanto dançava. Sim, ela estava dançando, essa era a melhor parte do dia para Sirius, quando, por volta das cinco horas da tarde, ela ligava algum tipo de aparelho de som bem alto e começava a dançar com as janelas e cortinas abertas, bem no meio do quarto. James não gostava de admitir, mas ele também adorava ficar lá vendo sua vizinha dançar, contudo sem babar tanto quanto o amigo. Talvez isso se devesse ao fato dele saber que a qualquer hora poderia ir lá e simplesmente convidá-la para sair que teria um _sim_ garantido. Bastava querer. Talvez fosse isso. Talvez não.

- Ah, cara, vê se não suja meu quarto, tá!

E com esse comentário James levantou-se e deixou o quarto. Não tinha gostado muito do pensamento que havia tido. Não gostava de pensar isso, mas quando pensava, ia para a varanda da casa. Não que conseguisse ficar sozinho ali, não àquela hora da tarde, sempre tinha gente indo e vindo pela rua, falavam com ele, ou o cumprimentavam, ou o sacaneavam, ou jogavam feitiços, ou, ainda, paravam pra conversar. Mas gostava de sentar-se no sofá-balanço que havia na varanda. Era um bom lugar para se pensar pela noite a fora, pela madrugada à dentro, só não àquela hora. E era exatamente por isso que estava lá agora.

- Potter! – James ouviu alguém gritar – Vamos jogar Shuntbumps agora, tá afim?

- Claro! – respondeu já de pé - Vou chamar o Sirius e logo estaremos lá no campo!

Shuntbumps era um jogo muito popular, surgido na Inglaterra, mas atualmente não era jogado oficialmente, sendo apenas um divertimento para os jovens. Consistia em desmontar o maior número de jogadores de suas vassouras, ganhando aquele jogador que permanecesse montado.

James entrou em casa e subiu a escada pulando de dois em dois degraus. Logo que entrou no quarto foi repreendido pelo barulho. Ainda que bufando, ajoelhou-se novamente ao lado do amigo.

- O que ela está fazendo agora? – perguntou, pois notara que não havia mais música.

- Entrou no banheiro, provavelmente pra tomar banho. – disse Sirius com um enorme sorriso safado estampado no rosto – E não levou roupa pra lá.

James sabia o que isso significava: que ela sairia do banheiro enrolada na toalha, parando bem de frente pra eles para fechar as cortinas da janela.

- Anda, pega a capa! – ordenou Sirius.

- Você não pode ficar usando minha capa pra fins libidinosos!

- Palavra difícil, aprendeu aonde? – zoou Sirius.

- Lendo. – respondeu James, revirando os olhos. Em momentos como este ele simplesmente não tinha paciência com Sirius.

- Legal, parabéns, agora você já pode conversar com o Remus. Mas antes disso, será que dá pra pegar a droga da capa de invisibilidade?

- Tá. Mas assim que ela fechar essa cortina vamos pro campo jogar Shuntbumps. – impôs.

- Fechado, Pontas.

Foi precisamente o tempo certo. James abriu seu armário, pegou a capa, retornou ao lado de Sirius e a jogou sobre os dois, e então a garota saiu da porta à direita para o quarto, caminhando lentamente em direção ao armário, que se localizava na outra extremidade do ambiente. Após abrir a porta do armário, ela pareceu se lembrar de que a janela estava aberta. Dirigiu-se até a janela e, antes de fechá-la, parou olhando para o quarto em frente ao seu. O quarto de James. Escuro e vazio, ela o encarou por alguns segundos, enrolada na toalha branca, com seus cabelos pretos molhados de tal forma que os cachos ficavam apenas em leves ondas. Então puxou a cortina.

- Caralho! Foi por pouco! Ainda bem que a gente tava embaixo da capa! – disse Sirius, fechando a cortina do quarto também.

- Um dia desses, ela vai pegar você olhando – censurou James.

- Eu? Ela vai pegar _a gente_ olhando! Ou vai dizer que você só fica aqui pra me fazer companhia? Pra cima de mim? Não ferra, né?

- Que seja! Vamos ou não vamos pro campo jogar?

E com um "vamos" de Sirius, os dois pegaram suas vassouras e desceram aos pulos a escada. A Sra. Potter ainda reclamou deles jogaram algo tão perigoso, assim, durante a noite, mas ouviu um "Sempre usamos feitiços protetores!" de seu filho e os dois saíram em direção ao campo, que se situava no final da rua, perto da pracinha local. E lá ficaram jogando até de madrugada.

_**xxx**_

- Lily, meu anjo, tem certeza de que você vai? – perguntou uma triste Sra. Evans.

- Mãe, em uma semana eu já iria pra Hogwarts de qualquer jeito! – respondeu a garota com seu doce sorriso – Além do que é o Festival do Surgimento da Varinha! É um evento no mundo bruxo, eu preciso ir, vai ser bem legal!

- Claro que vai. – disse a Sra. Evans sorrindo em retorno – Divirta-se.

E após abraçar e beijar sua mãe, Lily dirigiu-se até o carro no qual seu pai colocava sua mala. Antes de entrar, contudo, ela ainda gritou adeus para Petúnia, mesmo que esta estivesse dando pulinhos de felicidade no quarto.

Após andarem por meia hora, eles chegaram a uma movimentada loja, onde uma garota de cabelos negros cacheados esperava por Lily. Depois de se abraçarem, e de Lily se despedir do pai, as duas entraram na loja. Nos fundos havia uma porta pela qual entrava e saía bastante gente. Ela dava para uma sala com várias lareiras. A loja funcionava como estação de embarque e desembarque para aquele meio de transporte bruxo. As duas então, através das lareiras, logo estavam na sala de estar da casa dos Nawell.

Lily cumprimentou os pais de Marianne na sala, bem como seu irmãozinho, Bernard, e, antes mesmo que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, foi puxada pela amiga em direção às escadas, levando sua mala magicamente mais leve consigo.

- Deixe suas coisas aqui e vamos dar uma volta pela rua! – disse uma agitada Marianne.

- Claro. – respondeu sorrindo – Eu vou dormir aqui?

- Tem o quarto de hóspedes, que é em frente, mas eu achei que seria mais divertido se ficássemos juntas.

- Apoiado. – disse Lily – Então, aonde vamos?

Marianne apenas sorriu. Não um sorriso apenas feliz, mas um que escondia algo por trás da diversão, algo sarcástico.

Ao sair na varanda Lily pensou, a princípio, estar num bairro trouxa, pois se deparou com uma casa simples com a fachada pintada de um discreto azul, tinha dois andares, varanda, bem como era a casa de Marianne, conforme reparou em seguida. Assim também eram várias outras casas. Mas, andando pela rua, Lily notou que, apesar de terem a mesma base, tinham acabamentos totalmente diferentes. Formatos de janelas, telhados, portas e varandas bem singulares. O que mais chamou a atenção da ruiva foi que algumas tinham outra casa inteira em cima da casa base.

Ao final da rua havia uma grande praça, porém não foi em direção à praça que sua amiga a levou. Foi para um campo que havia ao lado, uma grande área a céu aberto, cercada de longas árvores que encobriam os jogos bruxos. Elas não foram para as arquibancadas, porém. Marianne, parando entre algumas árvores, olhou Lily profundamente.

- Lilyzinha, querida, não me bata, nem faça escândalo, apenas olhe.

Na direção em que Marianne apontava, Lily viu alguns garotos voando em vassouras. Estranhamente pareciam voar uns em direção aos outros, trombando e derrubando. Assustou-se ao ver um deles caindo, mas logo viu que de sua roupa surgia um pára-quedas e ele chegou facilmente ao chão. Viram vários deles caírem.

- Ele não é lindo? – suspirou Marianne.

Foi então que Lily percebeu que o último garoto que observara cair era James Potter. Seus olhos se arregalaram de tal maneira que Marianne desfez o sorriso imediatamente. Lily respirou fundo, como que tentando se acalmar. Já tinha discutido com aquele garoto o suficiente durante seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, não precisava reencontrá-lo mais cedo logo no seu último ano. Mas talvez nem precisasse ser assim, talvez ele morasse naquele povoado, mas nem se encontrariam muito, ou ainda ele nem morasse por lá, tivesse ido apenas jogar uma partida de... Daquele jogo estranho, e depois voltaria magicamente para sua casa do outro lado do país.

- Era isso que eu precisava te contar. Mas você tem de manter sua promessa de que mesmo depois de eu contar você não irá desistir de ficar aqui comigo pro festival, certo? – perguntou Marianne.

Aquilo lhe soou extremamente mal. Lily sentiu um frio na boca do estômago, um mau pressentimento.

- Oh, Merlin, não diga que ele mora por aqui – pediu ela.

- É meu vizinho.

- Marianne! Por que você não me disse que ele era seu vizinho?

- Porque se eu tivesse dito você não teria vindo! E, na verdade, eu já te disse isso antes, só que você não lembrava, não tinha se ligado nisso quando te convidei pro Festival, mas você já até tinha dito que era ridículo eu ficar "babando" pelo Potter no verão, além de já fazer isso o ano inteiro!

- É verdade. – reconheceu Lily, batendo a mão na testa – Como eu pude esquecer isso?

- Você prometeu que não ia mudar de idéia – disse a amiga num tom de imposição.

- Claro, ou você acha mesmo que eu iria perder um Festival bruxo de dois dias por causa de um cara que eu já aturo o ano inteiro? Uma semana a mais não vai me matar. – respondeu sorrindo – Agora vamos embora antes que ele me veja.

- Uma hora ele vai te ver. E vai ser logo. Você não vai ter como fugir. – Marianne parecia agora se divertir com a situação.

- O quão perto de você ele mora? – perguntou Lily, um tanto quanto receosa.

- Mais perto impossível. – sorriu Marianne.

Lily fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Não podia acreditar naquilo.

- Mas vamos deixar pra pensar nisso depois. Agora vem, quero te apresentar a umas amigas.

E novamente saiu puxando a ruiva pelo braço.

_**xxx**_

**Terça-feira**

- James, você precisa ver isso. – ouviu uma voz zunir em seu ouvido.

Ainda jogado de bruços na cama, o lençol já no chão, James colocou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça enfiada na cama.

- Sirius, vá pro seu quarto! – disse com a voz abafada.

- Cara, você vai gostar de ver isso. Acredita no teu amigo aqui! – a voz de Sirius soava divertida.

- Eu não acredito que você tá me acordando pra ver a Marianne. Eu não preciso disso, é só sair com ela! – James virou-se e sentou-se, apenas para jogar o travesseiro no outro – Se não for algo realmente bom eu vou te atirar da janela!

- Pode atirar, mas você sabe muito bem que toda janela tem feitiço antiqueda – Sirius devolveu o travesseiro.

James então foi até a janela. A visão embaçada e o sono lhe deixaram confuso. Parecia haver duas garotas no quarto. Ele piscou algumas vezes e forçou a visão. Marianne parecia estar acompanhada de uma amiga... Ruiva... Não podia ser... Olhou para Sirius, que sorria abertamente.

- É ela? – perguntou incrédulo.

- Sim. – respondeu Sirius.

Desajeitamente, James jogou-se sobre a cama para poder alcançar seus óculos sobre a cabeceira e logo estava de volta à janela. Ajeitou os óculos no rosto e olhou novamente para o quarto da casa em frente. Por Merlin, Lily Evans estava a poucos metros dali! Sentada numa cama conversando com Marianne, vestindo um pijama que demonstrava que dormira lá.

- Ali. – apontou Sirius para um canto do quarto onde havia uma grande mala e uma mochila – Pelo visto ela vai ficar lá até irmos pra Hogwarts.

James abriu a boca, mas estava sem palavras. Depois tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi sorrir.

- Há! Desse verão ela não me escapa! – finalmente conseguiu dizer.

_**N/A: Prometo que o próximo cap é maior e mais legal! .rs. Aguardo reviews/o/**_

www(ponto)orkut(ponto)com/Community(ponto)aspx?cmm7688373


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Só uma explicação básica. Os "_xxx_" podem significar mudanças de cena, mas na maioria das vezes eu os utilizo para mudar o ponto de vista, mas continuando a cena.**

**Deixem reviews!**

**Até sexta que vem! **

**_xxx_**

**Capítulo dois**

**Terça-feira**

- Eles devem começar os preparativos hoje, e aí você _precisa_ me ajudar a... – Marianne interrompeu o que dizia, pois notou que Lily olhava para a janela. Ainda não era uma boa hora de sua amiga conhecer os vizinhos. Achou melhor interceder. – Lily? Você está prestando atenção em mim ou não?

Não, Lily não estava. De fato ela pensava em algo estranho que tinha acontecido esta manhã. Ao acordar, Lily percebera a presença de duas pessoas, que a observaram da janela do quarto da casa em frente, ou pensara que vira, pois eles logo desapareceram e não havia ninguém lá. Podia ter sido ilusão decorrente daquele estado de estar ainda meio acordado – meio dormindo. Achara melhor não contar nada a Mari.

- Ãh? Sim, claro que estou, você está falando do Festival... – despistou – é que eu vi alguma movimentação ali na casa em frente e isso me distraiu.

As cortinas do quarto de Marianne se fecharam. A garota havia se levantado de um pulo e agora sorria de uma estranha forma, ainda segurando a barra das cortinas em suas costas.

- Não liga pra eles não, eles são um pouco... Agitados demais. Sabe como é, sempre querendo aparecer... Mas então, a arrumação da rua pro Festival é a oportunidade que eu estava esperando, você precisa me ajudar, eu não posso parecer muito atirada, e é justamente aí que você entra.

- Mari, como eu posso te ajudar em uma coisa sobre a qual eu sou totalmente contra?

- Lily, eu não quero casar com ele, nem mesmo namorar, é só uma saída, uma noite, e pronto!

- Eu sei, você quer entrar pro caderninho de anotações de garotas dele – disse a ruiva revirando os olhos.

- Pára de falar como se fosse uma coisa idiota de se fazer! Eu não sou como você, imune ao Sorriso-Potter, eu tenho vontade de sair com ele e vou sair!

- Certo. Se for isso que você quer, eu vou te ajudar.

- Ah! – Marianne se jogou na cama de Lily para abraçar a amiga – Eu sabia que você ia acabar concordando!

- Não exatamente – disse Lily entre risos – Mas diga, o que eu terei de fazer?

- Bom. Várias coisas, mas o mais importante é que depois você e o Sirius fiquem bem longe. Porque você é a tentação do James e o Sirius não sai do meu pé, então vocês dois atrapalhariam, mas antes...

Após discutirem alguns detalhes do mirabolante plano de Marianne, as duas desceram para o almoço. Logo que se sentaram à mesa, Bernard estava reclamando com sua mãe.

- Você é muito novo ainda, meu anjo, não poderia ajudar muito nos preparativos do povoado. – disse gentilmente a Sra. Nawell.

- Ele iria é atrapalhar muito! – disse Marianne, fazendo uma discreta careta pro irmão enquanto se servia.

- Marianne também não tem 17 anos! Também não pode fazer feitiços e vai participar da arrumação! – argumentou ele.

- Eu não, mas Lily tem. – contra-argumentou ela – Além do que, tem muita coisa que eu posso fazer sem magia.

- Crianças, chega dessa discussão. Você ouviu sua mãe, Bernard, mas não fique triste. Você poderá ir ao festival. – finalizou o Sr. Nawell.

_xxx_

Ao abrir a porta da frente da casa dos Nawell, Lily percebeu que não havia interpretação mais literal das palavras da amiga. Realmente, _mais perto impossível_. Na varanda da casa em frente, parecendo estar esperando por alguém ainda dentro casa, encontrava-se James Potter. Por um segundo, ambos ficaram paralisados ao se verem. Até que ele quebrou o gelo levando as mãos aos cabelos já despenteados.

- Olá, Evans! Que surpresa mais agradável! – disse ele sorrindo, aquele sorriso que fazia Marianne se desmanchar, mas Lily não conseguia entender o porquê.

- Olá, Potter. – respondeu sem muito entusiasmo, diferente de Marianne, que vinha logo atrás dela e, abrindo um largo sorriso, respondeu ao vizinho com muito ânimo.

Sirius então saiu de dentro da casa dos Potters e cumprimentou as duas.

- Indo ajudar nos preparativos do festival, Mari querida? – perguntou Sirius, com o mesmo sorriso galanteador que James ainda ostentava.

- Sim, nós duas. Vocês também? – ela respondeu, embora direcionada a James.

- Claro! Vamos lá! – disse James, causando uma rápida expressão de dúvida em Sirius, mas que não foi notada pelas garotas.

A verdade é que eles iriam apenas dar uma volta na rua, encontrar a galera e arranjar o que fazer. A Sra. Potter até havia insistido bastante com eles para que ajudassem na arrumação, mas James dissera que era coisa de quem não tinha o que fazer, de gente certinha que acha bonito ajudar os outros. Como ele não tinha pensado antes que Lily Evans se encaixava nesse perfil? Bom, a verdade quanto às garotas era que Marianne achava que os garotos gostariam de chamar a atenção do público feminino ao passearem pela rua ajudando os organizadores, principalmente se precisasse de músculos para tanto e, por isso, concluiu que James estaria lá e se antecipou, indo ajudar também e, quem sabe, conseguisse ficar a sós com ele.

Na praça havia alguns adultos aglomerando materiais para posteriormente distribuí-los entre os voluntários. Os quatro sentaram em bancos relativamente perto, e ficaram a espera. Lily controlava-se para não rir da situação. Não era exatamente um grupo de amigos. Não havia motivos para estarem próximos, ou mesmo se falarem. Ela passava dia após dia em Hogwarts brigando com eles e agora estava ali, sentada num banco ao lado deles, calada, e tentando não rir. Era visível que Sirius era motivado por Marianne, Mari por James, e James por ela, Lily. E ela não podia fazer nada por causa da amiga. Ai, pensava a ruiva, o que não se faz pela amizade? Iria até ter que tirar o Sirius de perto mais tarde... Agora, como diabos faria isso ela não tinha a menor idéia. E era inevitável perguntar-se o que raios estava fazendo ali.

Foi então que uma Sra. começou a falar no meio da praça, atraindo todo o pessoal que estava lá, mesmo quem não era voluntário. Os quatro se aproximaram também, bem em tempo de ouvir que a bruxos menores de idade não era permitido fazer uso de mágica, apenas trabalhos manuais, por isso ela iria separar os voluntários em grupos ou duplas em que ao menos um deles pudesse fazer feitiços. Nesse momento Lily reparou que Sirius se virara para James com uma careta de diversão, fazendo a ruiva entender que Sirius tinha 17 anos, mas James ainda não.

Eles ficaram no fundo propositalmente, para tentar ficar junto. Ou pelo menos essa era a intenção de três deles. Lily começava a se perguntar se não teria sido melhor passar o resto de suas férias em casa. Contudo, a mulher que designava os grupos olhou para Lily e perguntou sua idade.

- Ótimo, então, já que você pode fazer magia, vá com James espalhar essas faixas pelas ruas. – disse ela apontando para uma grande sacola ao seu lado – E Sirius vá com Marianne pregar os cartazes e panfletos – apontou para a sacola ao lado, menor que a primeira.

Lily notou a óbvia troca de olhares dos dois. Tanto ela quanto Marianne tiveram vontade de esganar os dois. Mas se controlaram como duas meninas refinadas fariam. Marianne teve tempo de sussurrar no ouvido de Lily que aquela senhora que estava fazendo a distribuição era a mãe de James, antes que fosse puxada por Sirius pelo braço. Então Lily se viu sozinha com Potter. Revirou os olhos, respirou fundo e tomou coragem.

- Vamos? – perguntou ela.

- Claro, minha ruiva, eu sempre soube que um dia você ia me perguntar isso. – disse ele sorrindo.

- Ficou maluco, Potter? Meu "vamos" não tem nada a ver com o que sua mente maliciosa e surreal possa ter entendido! É simples: vamos fazer logo isso, que quanto mais cedo começarmos, mais cedo terminamos. E vamos nos falar o menos possível, combinado?

- Totalmente discordado. – disse James chegando mais perto dela.

Tão perto que ela gelou. Ele não ia tentar nada, ele não seria louco. Ou seria? Estava próximo demais, passou o braço por ela como se fosse abraçá-la. Mas ela não sentiu a mão dele em suas costas. Ele havia pegado o saco com as faixas que estava atrás dela e voltava a se distanciar.

- Vamos fazer isso direito, e não é porque não posso fazer mágica que você vai fazer tudo sozinha. Eu estou aqui pra trabalhar, você querendo ou não. E na verdade não preciso da sua ajuda. Só da sua companhia. – finalizou piscando o olho para ela.

Os dois começaram a trabalhar, momentaneamente em silêncio, sendo este quebrado por James.

- Agora que estamos sozinhos – começou ele, enquanto pegava a segunda faixa na sacola – você não precisa negar só porque criou a imagem de "Evans não aceita sair com o Potter", pode falar a verdade, ninguém vai ficar sabendo, você sempre quis sair comigo, não é mesmo?

Lily sentiu-se enojada, indignada, revoltada.

- Mas é muita pretensão mesmo! Acontece que eu não quero, nem nunca quis, sair com você, Potter.

- Hey, calma ruivinha, eu não te convidei pra nada, não precisa recusar o convite inexistente. – disse ele rindo.

- Não me chame de ruivinha! Quantas vezes eu vou ter de te pedir isso, Potter?

- Ah, não posso te chamar de "Lily", nem de "ruivinha", nem de "minha ruiva", vou ter de ficar que nem você, cuspindo sobrenome como se fôssemos inimigos ou desconhecidos?

- Mas somos um pouco de ambos! – descontrolou-se ela.

- Não ruivinha, nós não somos. – começou James, tentando conter o sorriso por ter conseguido fazê-la perder o controle – Já discutimos tantas vezes que já passei muito mais tempo com você do que juntando o tempo que passei com metade das garotas de Hogwarts. E já até nos conhecemos muito bem. Eu sei o que te deixa furiosa e você sabe como me fazer parar de azarar o Seboso; olha pra mim no corredor, mesmo que seja pra ver se eu vou fazer algo que você considera errado.

- Isso não faz de nós amigos. – Lily estava impressionada com a naturalidade com que ele distorcia as coisas, deixando-a até de certa forma confusa.

- Não, nem eu quero ser seu amigo. Mas vai dizer que você não sente minha falta quando eu não estou em uma das vassouras que voam num jogo? Que seu dia não é muito entediante quanto não me pega pra discutir no corredor. Que o salão comunal não tem mais graça quando eu não estou lá?

- Dá onde tira essas loucuras, Potter? – perguntou Lily, tentando controlar tanto a vontade de rir de tamanha alucinação, quanto a revolta – Você só pode ser louco!

Então a faixa fixou-se como um arco na rua, prendendo-se nas casas à direita e à esquerda, magicamente.

- Pronto. Próxima. – disse Lily, que queria, agora mais do que nunca, acabar com aquilo o mais rápido possível.

Mas James não andou atrás dela, fazendo-a parar e olhar para trás.

- O que foi? – perguntou, olhando para um sorridente James.

- Lily, você quer sair comigo?

- Ah, Merlin, me dê paciência! Quantas vezes eu vou ter de dizer "não", Potter?

- Eu não sei. Mas "sim" você só precisará dizer uma vez.

_xxx_

- E então? Como foi? Você falou de mim pra ele? E ele? Falou o quê? Ele não te convidou pra sair, né? – perguntava Marianne enquanto as duas se arrumavam pra dormir. As cortinas do quarto fechadas.

- Não, nada a ver ele me convidar aqui, ele deve ter visto logo que não rolou uma aproximação e ficou na dele. – mentiu descaradamente, vendo logo que precisava melhorar – É claro que ele não tirava aquele sorriso idiota da boca e se insinuou um pouco, mas eu sempre dava meus foras, até que ele cansou e trabalhamos em paz, em silêncio. Desculpe, eu não queria conversar com ele, acabei não falando de você. E a parada das duplas, eu sinto muito, eu-

- Não se preocupe – interrompeu Marianne – foi armação deles. Tenho certeza de que, antes, ele falou com a mãe dele que tava afim de uma ruiva amiga minha. Ou o Sirius falou né... Nunca se sabe, não viu a cara deles?

- Vi – concordou Lily.

_xxx_

**Quarta-feira **

Na manhã do dia seguinte James acordou, foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto, viu que Sirius ainda dormia, voltou ao seu quarto, olhou pela janela, olhou pro seu armário, visualizando a capa da invisibilidade lá dentro, olhou de novo pra janela, pensou que não poderia fazer aquilo e jogou-se de volta na cama.

Encarou o teto.

Depois seus olhos percorreram novamente o caminho armário-janela.

- Pro diabo com princípios! – disse pra si mesmo, ao mesmo tempo em que levantava de um pulo, em direção ao armário.

Rapidamente pegou a capa e, já invisível, aproximou-se da janela. A cortina de Marianne estava apenas entreaberta, porém na exata medida que possibilitava ver a garota, trajando uma calça justa e um top. Sirius tinha razão, James sempre soube disso, ela era gostosa. Mas não era ela quem James queria ver. Foram alguns minutos de espera, inclusive vendo apenas parte vazia do quarto, até que, finalmente, Lily ficou visível para James. Vestia uma daquelas calças que os trouxas adoram, jeans, e uma blusa simples e escura, não dava pra ver direito àquela distância. Sirius nunca tinha pensado em fazer algum feitiço que aproximasse a visão?

Isso, entretanto, não foi necessário. Marianne apareceu na janela, abrindo largamente as cortinas, e aquele volumoso top parecia ter ficado na cara de James. Ele engoliu seco. Por mais que já tivesse usado sua capa inúmeras vezes, ainda não estava imune a sensação de ser pego em flagrante, mesmo que a pessoa não pudesse vê-lo. E por Merlin, que top era aquele?

_xxx_

Sem ver nada, ou ninguém, Marianne fechou decepcionada a janela e as cortinas, afinal fora pra isso que tinha ido até a janela, e então se voltou para o quarto e vestiu uma blusa que estava em cima de sua cama para que as duas pudessem descer para o almoço. Começava a achar estranho o fato de sempre olhar para o quarto de James e nunca ver ninguém lá. Bom, talvez ele já tivesse se levantado, talvez estivesse no outro quarto com Sirius. Não importava. Estava feliz porque tinha um plano para aquela tarde. E seria muito fácil para Lily. Tudo o que ela teria de fazer era a coisa que melhor sabia fazer com James: brigar. Discutir com ele durante a separação dos grupos na praça e, assim, os dois não ficariam juntos, pois ninguém obrigaria a trabalhar em união duas pessoas que já chegaram brigando.

Acontece que eles discutiram tanto que quando olharam ao seu redor na pracinha só havia os dois.

- Bom. – disse a Sra. Potter – Só restou vocês. E o que tenho pra vocês é algo meio chato. Preciso que consigam o maior número de galhos de árvores possíveis, e que eles se pareçam com varinhas, pois elas serão penduradas amanhã por todo o local. Mas não se preocupem, vocês não são os únicos responsáveis por isso, já mandei outras pessoas procurarem ao longo do campo de quadribol. Vocês podem ir pra lá também, ou ficar pelas árvores da pracinha mesmo. Agora eu preciso ir. Vejo vocês no final da tarde.

E com um doce sorriso ela deixou os dois sozinhos naquela enorme praça onde corriam apenas algumas crianças. Lily olhou para James desejando que nada daquilo fosse verdade. Que não fosse obrigada a passar outra tarde de trabalho forçado com Potter, pois sentia-se sem forças para discutir mais.

- É minha ruiva, seu destino é ficar comigo. – disse ele, sorrindo e piscando o olho.

'Nossa', pensou Lily, 'ele consegue fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo! Falta só passar a mão no cabelo'. E ele o fez. Logo antes de começar a subir em uma árvore.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Lily aproximando-se da árvore.

- O que parece? – perguntou ele – Vou pegar galhos! Ou você prefere subir você mesma?

- Pra sua informação, eu sei subir em árvores. E em segundo lugar, talvez essa árvore não agüente o peso de você e do seu ego juntos, aí em cima.

- Ah, ruivinha, tenho certeza de que se eu caísse você conjuraria algo pra eu não me machucar.

- Pára de me chamar assim, Potter! – reclamou ela.

Porém ele ignorou seu apelo. Afinal, ela não negara a segunda parte. Quebrou alguns galhos e pulou no chão, ao lado dela.

- Será que a senhorita poderia conjurar uma sacola pelo menos? Onde a gente possa colocar os galhos?

Lily revirou os olhos, mas ele tinha razão, então foi o que fez. Ele jogou os galhos recém colhidos lá dentro e ambos foram para a próxima árvore.

Já na quinta árvore Lily resolveu tentar conversar com ele, por sua amiga.

- Há quanto tempo você e Marianne são vizinhos?

- Desde crianças, eu acho. Eu sempre morei aqui, conheço todo mundo – ele sorriu orgulhoso de si mesmo, enquanto Lily discretamente revirou os olhos – e acho que ela veio pra cá ainda bem pequena. Mas nunca fomos muito amigos. Nos falamos, é claro, mas nada demais. Por quê?

'Porque ela é super a fim de você e eu quero saber se é recíproco', pensou Lily.

- Por nada, só curiosidade. – ela disfarçou – Mas... É verdade que o Black é a fim dela?

- Por que você acha isso? – perguntou James, depois de voltar ao chão de um pulo e ficar em frente a Lily – Ela falou alguma coisa?

- Ah, não exatamente, mas... Sei lá, ele é ou não?

- Totalmente! – respondeu James rindo – Mas eu acho que não é com ele que ela gostaria de sair. – complementou com seu sorriso galanteador.

Lily riu da cara dele. Antes de conhecer James Potter não imaginava que fosse possível alguém ter tanto orgulho de si mesmo.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele, sem deixar inteiramente o sorriso de lado.

- Você... É inacreditável – respondeu Lily.

- Obrigado. – o sorriso galanteador voltou com força total ao rosto de James, bem como a mão em seus cabelos.

- Não foi um elogio. – advertiu ela.

- Não, eu sei que você não vai me elogiar assim tão fácil, deve doer muito pra você admitir qualquer coisa boa a meu respeito. Mas eu sei que no fundo você não me odeia tanto assim, muito pelo contrário, sua vida é muito chata quando eu não estou por perto!

Lily o encarou, boquiaberta.

- Você não faz idéia do quanto sua pretensão me irrita!

James sorriu. Adorava quando ela perdia o controle. Adorava aquele brilho nos olhos verdes dela, mesmo que fosse causado por raiva. Gostava da intensidade daquele brilho.

- Pode até ser, – começou ele, mesmo sabendo que o que estava para dizer só iria irritá-la mais ainda – mas vai dizer que você não sente falta disso nas férias? Das nossas discussões, de ter um cara como eu lhe convidando pra sair, de ouvir tamanha pretensão numa simples conversa?

- Como alguém pode sentir falta _disso_? – perguntou uma atônita Lily.

Sem esperar resposta, ela pegou a sacola e dirigiu-se à próxima árvore. Apontou sua varinha e desferiu o primeiro feitiço que lhe veio à cabeça. Não só galhos foram ao chão, como também todas as folhas da árvore. Notou que James rira e seu sangue ferveu.

- Pode falar a verdade, – o ouviu dizer baixinho bem perto de seu ouvido esquerdo – eu deixo você desconcertada.

A ruiva fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, contendo a raiva, e não respondeu nada. Apenas sacudiu a cabeça para que os galhos e as folhas saíssem de seus cabelos.

_xxx_

- E então? Como foi hoje? – perguntou uma ansiosa Marianne.

- Péssimo! Como eu odeio cada minuto que passo perto daquele garoto! – desabafou Lily.

- Nossa, foi tão ruim assim?

- Sim! E olha, Mari, eu acho que ele sabe que você é a fim dele. E ele confirmou que o Sirius é "totalmente" – Lily imitou o jeito de falar de James – afim de você.

- Eu sei. Sei que ele sabe e sei que o Sirius baba por mim. Não me importo. Isso ainda vai mudar. Você vai ver. – respondeu uma segura Marianne.

- E o seu dia com Black, como foi?

- Ah, não foi como eu esperava, né? Mas até que o Sirius é divertido. E faz _muito_ bem pro ego ter alguém dando em cima de você o tempo todo, né? – Marianne então percebeu o que havia falado – Exceto por você, que é uma criatura muito estranha e não gosta de ter James Potter rastejando por você dia e noite.

- Ele não rasteja! É orgulhoso demais pra isso. Aliás, o ego dele é tão grande que ele nem se abala com os meus foras, parece que isso só o fortalece... Ele deve ter a idéia doentia de que vai conseguir sair comigo um dia e aí meus foras vão fazer da saída um grande prêmio conquistado.

- Lily! – gritou a outra, tirando a ruiva de suas análises psicológicas sobre James Potter – Acabei de ter uma grande idéia!

- Oh, Merlin... – disse Lily.

- Ele vai desistir de você quando você estiver com outro cara!

- Faz sentido – começou Lily, até se dar conta de um detalhe – Mas não me diga que esse cara vai ter de ser Sirius Black?

- Não é perfeito?

- Claro que não! Você ficou maluca? Tanto faz qual deles, eu os detesto igualmente! É claro que com o Potter é pior, mas o Black é outro presunçoso infantil e irritante!

- Mas é melhor do que aturar o Potter dizendo que no fundo você gosta dele, não é mesmo?

- Ele _realmente_ acha isso, né? Ele _sempre_ fala isso! – comentou Lily – Mas não! Black não! Não posso sair com _qualquer_ outro cara no festival?

- Não! Porque assim o Sirius vai querer sair comigo e o James não vai me convidar por causa disso! – argumentou Marianne – Se o amigo já tiver par, e se _você_ já tiver par, James não vai querer ir sozinho ao festival, então eu vou estar lá esperando por ele!

- Você e todo o povoado! Como pode ter certeza de que ele vai sair com você?

- Não posso ter, Lilyzinha, mas preciso arriscar! Tirar você do caminho é o primeiro passo. E é necessário.

- Então, por que raios você me chamou pra cá? – Lily gritou tão alto que teve certeza de que Potter e Black poderiam ter ouvido se estivessem no quarto em frente.

- Porque você é minha amiga e está acima da minha vontade de sair com o Potter. – respondeu Marianne, percebendo que havia colocado a amiga numa difícil situação.

- É claro – desabou Lily, indo abraçar a outra – Me desculpa.

_xxx_

- Você ouviu isso? – perguntou James.

Ele e Sirius haviam acabado de chegar em casa e, ainda na varanda, ouviram Lily gritar algo.

- Briga de garotas! – disse Sirius antes de começar a correr em direção ao quarto.

James tentou passar por seus pais sem correr, mas ao chegar nas escadas subiu aos pulos também. Já no quarto, Sirius olhava intrigado para o outro quarto.

- Elas estão se abraçando! – disse para James.

Sirius parou alguns minutos pensativo, encarando aquela cena, até que sua expressão se iluminou e seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Você acha que a Lily pode ser lésbica? Seria uma explicação e tanto pra ela não querer sair contigo!

James não sabia se considerava aquilo um devaneio insano do amigo ou uma possibilidade plausível.

_xxx_

Insônia é algo que perturba as pessoas que estão com a mente cheia, com vários pensamentos, conexos ou não, passando a toda velocidade. E assim estava Lily naquela noite. Simplesmente não conseguia dormir. Por algum motivo que desconhecia, ou que fingia desconhecer, acabou levantando-se e indo parar na janela. O quarto de James parecia estar vazio. Era possível ver a cama dele, que estava intocada. Era possível também ver a Lua, crescente.

Leves risos chamaram sua atenção para a rua, e Lily pôde ver, não tão longe, um casal vindo em sua direção.

A essa altura Lily já se encontrava sentada no parapeito da janela, era um hábito que adquirira em sua casa, mesmo que lá não houvesse um feitiço antiqueda. Permaneceu observando o divertido casal até perceber que se tratava de James Potter e uma garota qualquer, que conhecia de vista, mas não sabia o nome. Pôde ver quando ele parou em frente a uma casa, apenas para pegar, na verdade furtar, algumas flores do jardim, para logo em seguida as entregar a tal garota, que agradeceu com um demorado beijo.

Lily nem mesmo precisou se esconder, uma vez que eles passaram direto, e continuaram a caminhar pela rua, provavelmente em direção à casa da garota.

Após revirar os olhos e dar de ombros, pensando em como Marianne ainda poderia gostar de um cara como ele, ficou a encarar as estrelas. Ele nem era tão bonito assim! Nem tão inteligente, vivia copiando lição do Remus. Só sabia voar bem em cima de uma vassoura, oras, grande coisa! Sirius Black pelo menos era um cara muito atraente, mas com os mesmos defeitos de Potter, o que os fazia perder qualquer encanto que por ventura tivessem. Lily não conseguia entender, por que as garotas gostavam tanto dele? Sempre com aquele cabelo despenteado horrível, com aqueles óculos redondos no meio da cara, todo aquele ego, presunçoso, infiel, instável, e mesmo assim elas queriam ser apenas mais uma garota com quem ele sairia, sem a menor possibilidade de algo sério ou romântico, apenas mais uma na lista.

Quando sentiu que seus olhos começavam a se cansar, desceu da janela e virou para fechar as cortinas que antes tivera aberto. Entretanto, novos risos lhe chamaram a atenção. Novamente viu James Potter, agora parado, em frente a uma casa, umas três casas depois da dele, com uma garota. Acontece que não era a mesma garota.

Ela realmente não entendia o que Marianne e todas essas garotas tinham visto nele. Uma garota tinha de deixar, no mínimo, seu orgulho, sua honra e sua inteligência de lado para aceitar sair com James Potter.

Indignada, cerrou as cortinas do quarto com toda força.

_xxx_

**Quinta-feira**

Ao acordar, contudo, Lily notou que as cortinas estavam estreitamente abertas. Olhou para a cama ao seu lado e viu que Marianne permanecia dormindo profundamente. Talvez tivesse sido o vento. Então se levantou para as fechar novamente, pois não queria correr o risco de ser observada por ninguém. Foi então que encontrou uma rosa sobre o parapeito da janela. Uma rosa amarela cujas bordas das pétalas eram vermelhas. A fizera lembrar da flor que tinha visto Potter dar à garota na noite anterior, parecia bem semelhante, mas com a distância a que vira tudo não podia ter certeza.

Não entendeu o que aquela rosa fazia ali, quem a teria colocado, para quem seria, ou qualquer outra pergunta que viesse a sua cabeça, por isso achou melhor esconder a rosa antes que Marianne acordasse.

_xxx_

Marianne percebeu que não havia possibilidade dela fazer dupla com James naquele terceiro dia de arrumação pro festival, pelo fato de os dois serem menores de idade, então fez de tudo para que os quatro ficassem juntos.

E conseguiu.

Entretanto, fazia parte do plano ficar a sós com Sirius Black para convencê-lo de convidar Lily para ir ao festival com ele. Logo chegaria a sexta-feira e ambos sabiam que na última hora restavam apenas péssimos partidos. As garotas mais atraentes já teriam par e Sirius Black não poderia nem ficar sem par, nem sair com qualquer garota.

Sendo assim, James viu mais uma oportunidade de conversar a sós com Lily. Contudo, para sua surpresa, antes mesmo que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Lily começou a falar.

- Potter, eu pensava que a política dos Marotos era: usa saia, está dando mole, vou convidar pra sair. Então, por que você não nunca saiu com a Marianne?

Aquela garota era bem direta, James tinha de admitir. Adorava isso, mas achou tal pergunta muito estranha.

- Por que eu nunca saí _de novo_ com ela, você quer dizer? – perguntou ele.

A expressão boquiaberta de Lily fez James perceber que Marianne nunca havia lhe contado que eles já tinham saído. Provavelmente ela estaria em apuros depois daquilo. Será que as duas realmente tinham um caso e por isso Marianne não contou que saíra com um garoto?

De repente Lily começou a rir.

- Eu não posso acreditar! Vocês já saíram?

- Sim, tem cerca de um ano, foi nas férias do ano passado. – respondeu James.

- Por Merlin, por que ela nunca me contou isso? – perguntou-se Lily, mas ao olhar para James, a resposta a atingiu – É claro... Eu detesto você e não teria aprovado.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca. – disse o outro sorrindo.

- E vocês não saem com a mesma garota mais de uma vez? – continuou, ignorando-o.

- Depende da garota. Algumas merecem uma segunda saída, outras não.

- E Marianne está em qual das duas listas?

- Existem três listas, minha ruiva. – disse ele, aproximando-se perigosamente dela – A lista das que saímos e chega, a das que sairíamos de novo, e a lista na qual só há você.

Lily apenas levantou uma sobrancelha, como quem questiona uma criança que disse que o céu era roxo com bolinhas cor-de-rosa.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. – retornou após algum tempo de silêncio.

James se afastou e a encarou profundamente. Depois cruzou os braços e recostou-se na árvore ao seu lado.

- Você quer que eu saia com ela, não é mesmo?

- Sim. – respondeu Lily sem pensar duas vezes.

- E você não iria sair comigo, né?

- Não. – respondeu com a mesma firmeza.

- Certo. – disse James, ainda encarando-a – Eu vou convidá-la pra ir ao primeiro dia de festival comigo.

Lily sorriu triunfante. Entretanto, logo desfez o sorriso, pois percebeu que o olhar fixo de Potter dizia que havia uma condição.

E havia.

- Se você me prometer que não vai beijar ninguém nesse dia. Pode sair com quem você quiser, pode ir aonde quiser, mas eu vou saber se acontecer alguma coisa entre você e algum cara.

Boquiaberta e revoltada, Lily teve vontade de bater nele, de estuporá-lo, de pular no pescoço dele, mas nada pôde fazer, pois Marianne e Sirius vinham em sua direção.

Sorrindo ironicamente, planejando armar alguma coisa mais tarde, a ruiva apenas estendeu a mão para selar o acordo.

- Fechado.

- Fechado. – respondeu ele com o mesmo sorriso.

_xxx_

- Ahhh! Lily! Deu certo! Eu vou ao Festival com James Potter! – gritava uma saltitante Marianne.

- Ele vai ouvir! – censurou Lily.

- Eu só sinto muito por você ter de aturar Sirius Black, mas é só por uma noite, e vai ser divertido, somos nós quatro! Até o momento em que eu desaparecer com ele, é claro... – terminou entre risinhos.

- Na verdade, Mari, eu preciso te contar uma coisa. É que... Eu não vou sair com o Black, não vai ser necessário, afinal, ele já te pediu pra sair com ele, eu enrolei o Black e não o deixei me convidar, agora quando ele convidar eu vou recusar.

- Mas Lily! – desesperou-se a morena – E se ele desistir de mim pra querer sair com você?

- Ele não vai desistir. – a certeza com que veio a resposta da ruiva deixou Marianne um tanto quanto desconfiada – Não vai desistir porque eu já falei pra ele que não vou, definitivamente, sair com ele, e que mesmo que ele me convidasse pra ir ao Festival com ele, eu diria não.

- Hum, eu entendi... – disse Marianne, entre desconfiada e aliviada, até mudar completamente para feliz – Ahhhhhhhhhh! Eu vou ao Festival com James Potter!

_xxx_

- Por que você fez isso? Ou melhor, por que você vai fazer isso? – perguntou Sirius, fechando a janela para não ter de ouvir aquilo.

- Por que eu fiz um acordo com a Lily. – respondeu James calmamente – Eu saio com a amiguinha dela na primeira noite do Festival e ela não vai beijar nenhum outro cara nessa noite.

- Ah, mas que droga, então por que eu vou querer sair com ela?

- Você queria sair com ela? – James perdera toda sua calma.

- Marianne tinha me convencido. – Sirius socava o próprio punho – Disse que na segunda noite sairia comigo.

- Hum... Elas tinham um plano. – James pensava alto – Mas eu mudei os planos. Isso é muito bom. Assim as coisas ficam em nossas mãos, elas perdem o controle. Sirius, mantenha o seu acordo com a Marianne. Duvido que a Lily vá contar para a amiguinha o que ela prometeu a mim. Ela é orgulhosa demais pra isso. – ele riu ao dizer isso – Depois fala de mim. – em seguida se voltou sério para Sirius – Convide-a esta noite. Se ela aceitar, você a vigiará pra mim e ao mesmo tempo terá como cobrar de Marianne sua parte na promessa.

- E se ela não aceitar?

- Aí nós vamos precisar ir ao porão de minha mãe fazer alguns feitiços...

- Pontas! Você não pode enfeitiçar uma garota! Isso é contra as regras dos Marotos!

- Quem disse que eu preciso enfeitiçá-la? – respondeu James com seu sorriso de "eu-sou-muito-esperto" – Eu só quero _vigiá-la._

_xxx_

- Vamos, eles estão na rua. – disse Lily enquanto ainda olhava pela janela.

- Ainda não estou certa desse seu plano. – Marianne nunca vira sua amiga agir assim antes. Não que Lily fosse tão boazinha a ponto de não sentir raiva e sede de vingança, mas aquele brilho nos olhos verdes da amiga era diferente. Era maligno.

- Não será nada demais. Apenas mais um fora dado publicamente. E depois, vamos arranjar outro partido pra mim, pra sexta à noite. – respondeu com simplicidade.

As duas desceram e se juntaram a um grupo de garotas que conversava na calçada. Volta e meia passava um garoto voando em sua vassoura, em algum tipo de jogo de rua. Ao ver que eles haviam dado uma pausa, Lily levantou-se e caminhou sozinha em direção à casa de Marianne, dando a Sirius a oportunidade de fazer o convite. Ele não desperdiçou a oportunidade.

- Evans! – gritou ele ainda ao longe, voando e parando ao lado dela. – E aí, ruiva, já tem par pro Festival sexta-feira?

- Não, Black, ainda não. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Ótimo! Então poderá ir comigo! James e Marianne vão às 8h, podemos ir com eles, que tal?

- Não. Obrigada, Black, passar bem.

Dito isto, Lily continuou seu caminho, entrou na casa da amiga, subiu até o quarto e, com as luzes apagadas, foi observar o impacto da parte inicial de seu plano. Da janela, pôde ver que ambos, Black e Potter, estavam furiosos. Então viu a segunda parte de seu plano passar voando em direção à varanda de Marianne. Daniel. Um jovem bruxo a quem vinha admirando desde o momento em que pusera os pés no povoado.

Desceu correndo as escadas e logo estava do lado de fora. Sentou-se na cercania da varanda e, conforme o combinado, esperou Marianne chegar. No momento em que Daniel voava de volta, passando por elas, Lily dizia para Marianne que ainda não tinha com quem ir ao Festival na sexta.

- Daniel! – gritou Marianne, com toda a sua cara de pau.

O rapaz freou a vassoura, deu meia volta e desceu ao lado delas, porém na rua.

- Sim, Mari?

- Daniel, querido, eu sei que você tem muitas pretendentes – começou ela, entre risos, enquanto Lily nem precisava fingir que estava envergonhada – Mas você já convidou alguém pra ir com você ao Festival?

- Ah, Mari, você sabe que eu terminei um namoro longo faz pouco tempo, eu tava pensando até em ir sozinho, não convidei ninguém não.

- Poxa, minha amiga Lily não conhece ninguém aqui, a não ser os garotos de Hogwarts, mas ela não se dá bem com eles... Enfim, eu vou com um garoto na sexta, não queria que ela fosse sozinha, entende? O que você acha?

Lily ficou corada quando Daniel olhou bem dentro de seus olhos verdes.

- Concordo plenamente. Sua amiga jamais poderia ir sozinha. Então se ela me der a honra de ir comigo, eu ficaria imensamente feliz. – disse com um sorriso sincero.

'Isso é que era homem', pensava Lily enquanto tudo o que conseguia fazer era sorrir de volta, além de se derreter, é claro.

Um estrondo foi ouvido, vindo da casa em frente. Parecia que a porta havia se fechado violentamente.

_xxx_

- Isso significa que vamos ao porão? – perguntou um irônico Sirius, ao ver o amigo na sala com fumaça saindo pelos ouvidos. – Calma, cara, ela só tá jogando contigo...

- Pois ela me fez uma promessa, e terá de cumpri-la. – disse um decidido James, descendo as escadas.

O porão era uma mistura de biblioteca com sala de aula de poções. James foi direto a uma das estantes de livros e retirou um exemplar, abrindo-o sobre um apoio para leitura em pé.

- Você está com o seu espelho? – perguntou ao Sirius, enquanto retirava o seu próprio espelho do bolso.

- Sim. – respondeu Sirius – Por quê?

- Porque eu vou precisar dos dois.

_xxx_

**Sexta-feira.**

- Mãe! Elas ainda estão dormindo! – ouviram uma voz de criança gritar da porta do quarto.

Um travesseiro voou nesta direção.

- Bernard! Me deixa em paz! – gritou Marianne.

Lily pegou seu próprio travesseiro e cobriu o rosto, tentando abafar qualquer som ou luz que a impedisse de voltar a dormir.

- Eu preciso dormir mais, ontem foi um longo dia – sussurrou para si mesma.

- _Hoje _será um longo dia, querida amiga! – ouviu Marianne dizer, entre o estar entusiasmada e morrendo de sono.

E definitivamente seria. Não apenas um longo dia, pois o tempo não passava e não chegava a hora de irem ao primeiro dia do Festival, como aquela noite seria longa.

_xxx_

O mesmo se dava para os dois moradores da casa em frente.

James andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto, enquanto Sirius apenas aguardava sentado na cama do amigo.

Até que o relógio do quarto marcou ser sete horas e vinte minutos da noite e um pomo de ouro saiu de dentro dele para avisar:

- _Início da partida. Início da partida. Início da partida._

Para então se recolher novamente dentro do relógio.

James encarou o amigo, sorriu, saiu do quarto, sendo acompanhado pelo outro. Eles se dirigiam ao final da rua, em direção contrária à praça. No caminho, nada coincidentemente, encontraram Daniel.

Eles o cumprimentaram. Daniel, que não estudava em Hogwarts, não sabia da obsessão de James por Lily, então não tinha motivos para desconfiar de nada. James, como um bom amigo, ajeitou a gola da blusa do outro e lhe desejou boa sorte com sua garota. Em seguida continuou seu caminho com Sirius.

Este último parou em frente a uma casa e esperou a garota que tinha convidado naquela tarde descer. James voltava, tomando cuidado para não encontrar Lily, assim como os dois se evitaram durante toda a tarde, e aguardaria dar oito horas para ir à casa de Marianne.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: O deu uma pirada sexta passada, mas todos os capítulos estão postados normalmente, 3 até com esse, então **Lilian Evans Higurashi,** se pudar ler o primeiro agora... rs... P**

**Até sexta que vem, pessoal, deixem reviews!**

**Capítulo três**

**Noite de Sexta-feira.**

Após sua amiga ter sido encantadoramente levada por seu par, Marianne sentou-se numa poltrona em sua varanda e ficou a esperar por seu próprio par. Será que ele seria tão romântico quanto Daniel? Não, James Potter e Sirius Black eram galanteadores, não românticos. Eles apenas usavam os truques certos para se conquistar uma garota. Eles apenas sabiam o que deveriam fazer. Daniel era poético por natureza. Fazia parte da essência dele aquele ar de 'Don Juan'. Principalmente pelo fato de ser um pouco mais velho, mais maduro.

Marianne não poderia esperar de Potter mais do que ele poderia lhe dar. Caso contrário poderia machucar-se seriamente. Além do que, não era por ela que os olhos dele brilhavam daquela maneira diferente e especial, como brilhavam apenas para uma única garota, mesmo com todas as garotas com quem ele já saira.

E flutuando em pensamentos Marianne não notou que Sirius Black passara em frente a sua casa acompanhado de uma bela garota loira. E, pelo mesmo motivo, foi surpreendida com uma rosa que alguém segurava a centímetros de seu rosto. Uma bela rosa amarela cujas pétalas era vermelhas nas suas bordas.

A garota ergueu a cabeça para encarar um sorridente James Potter, para quem ela sorriu derretida em resposta.

_xxx_

Não era porque o encontro havia sido armado que deixava de ser um encontro. O fato de ser um meio para atingir um fim não tira a importância do meio. Seu objetivo principal ser sair com Lily Evans não o impedia de sair com outras garotas. Muito menos de se divertir com elas. E era isso que James Potter pretendia fazer àquela noite. Mesmo que de fundo houvesse o plano de vigiar sua ruiva. Seria uma árdua tarefa, conciliar as duas coisas, mas nada impossível para um maroto. Se ele consegue achar um minúsculo pomo de ouro voando em meio à tempestade, porque não conseguiria achar uma bela ruiva em meio às pessoas? O problema seria não se deixar distrair com aquela morena esbanjando... James engoliu em seco ao olhar a outra de cima a baixo... _Vitalidade_.

Ele estendeu a mão a ela, que prontamente aceitou e se levantou.

O Festival estava igualzinho ao do ano passado, observava James. Barraquinhas de comes e bebes, de jogos e brincadeiras, um palco bem no meio da pracinha e, é claro, as varinhas flutuando por todo o local, formando túneis, trilhando caminhos de idas e vindas pela praça.

_xxx_

- É a primeira vez que você vem a este Festival, não é? – perguntou Daniel, ao que Lily respondeu que sim com a cabeça. – Então você precisa ir naquela tenda.

O rapaz apontava para uma pequena tenda no outro extremo da praça. Eles deram a volta, passando por entre brinquedos, crianças, barracas, pessoas e o palco, até finalmente chegar à tenda. E lá entraram.

Luzes azuis brilharam como estrelas num cenário totalmente negro. Era tão escuro que Lily instintivamente segurou o braço de Daniel, como que para não se perder. Uma varinha surgiu do nada a sua frente.

- Vamos, toque na varinha. – ouviu a voz de Daniel ao seu lado.

Lily, sentindo-se idiota por parecer uma criança assustada, largou o braço dele e tentou pegar a varinha, mas ela se afastou ao mais suave toque de seus dedos, descrevendo uma onda de luz pelo ar.

- A primeira varinha surgiu no início dos Tempos – dizia uma voz feminina narradora – quando o homem ainda não havia se divido em trouxas e bruxos.

A escuridão acima de suas cabeças deu lugar à estrelas reluzentes. Um homem aparentemente muito real surgiu agachado mais à frente. Com cabelos cumpridos desgrenhados e sujos, ele era um típico homem das cavernas. A temperatura ambiente esfriou consideravelmente e o homem esfregava os braços numa tentativa inútil de se aquecer.

Lily pôde sentir aquele frio e viu-se imitando o gesto do homem primitivo.

Bruscamente, ele agarrou um grande graveto que havia no chão e o partiu ao meio. Quando levantou o braço para atirá-lo longe, num gesto de raiva devido a sua impotência perante o frio, os outros gravetos a sua frente no chão ascenderam-se em chamas.

- Talvez por acaso, talvez por instinto. – continuou a narradora – O homem descobriu a mágica. Percebeu que repetir aquele movimento, com aquele graveto, na intenção de se aquecer, produzia o fogo. Aquele pequeno pedaço de madeira, que já havia sofrido as mudanças do tempo, incapaz de fugir da chuva, da areia, das penas dos pássaros que por ventura houvessem caído sobre ele, da corrosão dos efeitos da natureza de uma maneira geral, em contato com a magia que emanava daquele ser, foi a primeira varinha de que se tem notícia no mundo. Não foi fácil reproduzi-la novamente. Mas o avanço do homem, evoluindo como ser humano e como bruxo, criaram o que hoje chamamos de Varinha Mágica. E foi assim que surgiu a varinha.

A imagem do homem das cavernas desapareceu, assim como o céu estrelado e a voz da narradora. Logo estavam os dois sozinhos na tenda escura novamente. Até que uma luz surgiu ao lado de Lily.

- E então? Gostou? – perguntou Daniel, com sua própria varinha a iluminar o interior da tenda.

- Sim. – respondeu uma sorridente Lily – Foi impressionante. Bem diferente da história que os trouxas contam sobre como fazer fogo...

- Que bom que você gostou. Agora vamos?

- Claro. – respondeu ela, mantendo forçadamente o sorriso.

_xxx_

Sirius, por outro lado, tinha intenções diversas ao levar sua garota àquela tenda.

- Black, eu já conheço a história do surgimento da varinha. – disse Amy – Eu venho nesse festival todo ano e definitivamente não é por causa dessa tenda...

- Isso, minha querida, é porque o seu ex-namorado era um chato que não tinha capacidade para aproveitar devidamente essa tenda – respondeu Sirius, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Ela estava prestes a responder, de uma forma nada gentil, Sirius pôde notar, quando viram um casal saindo da tenda. Imediatamente se instaurou um pesado e confuso clima no ar. Era justamente o ex-namorado de Amy que saíra daquele local comumente usado pelos casais que queriam alguns minutos de total privacidade e escuridão. Aquele local para o qual Sirius queria lhe levar para fins nada inocentes. E lá estava ele, com uma garota que Amy nunca vira na vida, mesmo tendo lhe prometido que não iria ao festival com ninguém. Mesmo tendo terminado um namoro de anos apenas há uma semana atrás.

A loira então segurou a mão de Sirius e caminhou em direção à tenda.

_xxx_

James observava a cena com um sorriso tão triunfante quanto o sorriso que Sirius ostentava ao entrar na "tenda infalível", como eles a chamavam, já que era impossível sair de lá sem ter conseguido arrancar ao menos um beijo de uma garota.

- Ele é muito baixo. – ouviu Marianne dizer, lembrando-lhe que estava ao seu lado – É óbvio que eles não vão lá pra ouvir a historinha, ele só quer agarrar mais uma vítima! Todo mundo sabe pra que aquela tenda é utilizada. É muita cara de pau entrar lá assim, na frente de todo mundo.

- O quê? – perguntou James.

- O Sirius! Não é isso que você está olhando? – disse ela, voltando-se para ele novamente, posto que originalmente estava de costas para a tenda e havia virado o rosto apenas para ver para onde James olhava e porque sorria.

James percebeu que Marianne iria virar-se novamente para confirmar o que vira antes, e se o fizesse viria o casal que ficou do lado de fora da tenda, veria o ex-namorado de Amy, a loira que entrou com Sirius na "tenda infalível", e a garota ruiva ao seu lado. Veria que na verdade James estava olhando para Lily. Para evitar isso, ele agiu rápido. Segurou o pescoço de Marianne e lhe deu um beijo. Um longo beijo. Um beijo que a deixou atordoada e confusa. Que a fez esquecer-se completamente do que estava falando antes.

_xxx_

Atordoada e confusa estava Lily.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou.

- Amy. – respondeu Daniel, com o olhar perdido no chão. – A garota com Black, é Amy, minha ex-namorada.

- Ah. – foi todo o som que ela emitiu.

"Que ótimo", pensou ela. Não teve dúvidas, isso era armação. Só podia ser coisa do Potter, pra tentar estragar sua noite e fazer com que ela não fosse beijada. Olhou ao seu redor e não foi difícil achá-lo por perto. Provavelmente observando seu truque dar certo. Ou não. Difícil observar alguma coisa em meio àquele agarramento com Marianne. Totalmente desnecessário aquilo durante uma festa com todo o povoado presente, crianças circulando, senhoras olhando.

Lily tinha lhe pedido pra sair com Marianne, não pra comer a cara da garota. Então ele podia beijar, mas Lily não? Que espécie de acordo era aquele? E por que ela precisava cumprir? Ele já tinha saído com Marianne, já tinha até beijado a garota, né, agora Lily poderia fazer o que quisesse, não havia motivos para se prender ao acordo. Não que ela não já estivesse fazendo o que quisesse. Se não fosse um momento totalmente inoportuno, ela poderia muito bem beijar Daniel agora. "Mas que droga!", xingou mentalmente ela, era um momento inoportuno porque _Potter_ criou essa situação desfavorável, _propositalmente_, utilizando-se de um amigo e dos sentimentos de duas outras pessoas! Lily cerrou as mãos furiosamente, tentando controlar sua crescente raiva.

Quando o casalzinho finalmente deixou alguns centímetros de distância existirem entre seus rostos, Lily foi até lá. Contudo, ao deparar-se com a fonte de sua fúria e também com sua amiga, percebeu que não poderia desfazer abertamente o acordo, pois Marianne ficaria muito triste em saber que Potter só estava ali com ela porque havia um acordo entre eles. Lily olhou para James, que obviamente já havia pensado nisso, e sentiu-se chantageada. Sobre uma coisa, entretanto, ela ainda poderia reclamar.

- Foi idéia sua, não foi? – perguntou para ele.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou ele em resposta.

- Do Sirius saindo com a ex do cara com quem eu estou saindo!

- _Você _não quis sair com o Sirius. Vai ver ele pensou em um meio de se vingar. – James mal conseguia esconder o sorriso – Sabe o que acontece, Lily? Meu mundo não gira ao seu redor...

Sem ter o que dizer, sem poder dizer mais nada, a ruiva apenas respirou fundo, cerrou os dentes, girou nos calcanhares e voltou para o lado de Daniel, que continuava perdido perto da tenda, provavelmente imaginando o que o outro casal estaria fazendo lá dentro. Certamente o tempo da explicação já havia acabado.

- Vamos sair daqui. – disse Lily para Daniel, e para si mesma.

Era impossível não notar o quão abalado Daniel ficara, e mais impossível ainda fingir que nada havia acontecido. Por isso Lily levou-o para longe da música, onde pudessem conversar melhor e tentou fazê-lo se abrir.

- É complicado. – disse ele, passando a mão pelos cabelos, num gesto de preocupação, de quem está com o pensamento distante, mas que lhe lembrou imediatamente de uma outra pessoa que faz tal gesto constantemente.

- Você não está bem, quem sabe falar um pouco não ajuda? – perguntou uma sorridente ruiva.

Ele sorriu em resposta e sentou-se no chão, encostado a uma das árvores.

- Nós terminamos por causa de uma bobagem, mas uma bobagem estritamente ligada à confiança. Eu disse a ela que conseguiria fazê-la confiar em mim novamente, mas isso agora vai ser impossível.

- Só porque você veio ao festival com uma garota? Ela também veio acompanhada! – argumentou Lily.

- É, mas ela não me prometeu nada! Enquanto eu lhe prometi que não viria com garota alguma, que não iria sair com ninguém! – ele apoiava a cabeça nas mãos, de forma que Lily não conseguia ver seu rosto – Mesmo que eu tente explicar, ela não vai acreditar que eu tenha vindo com uma garota como seu amigo, pra que ela não ficasse sozinha no festival.

Boquiaberta, Lily sentiu-se diretamente atingida pelas palavras de Daniel. Percebendo o que tinha dito, ele levantou seu rosto rápido o suficiente para ver a reação da outra. Levantou-se de um pulo.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – apressou-se em tentar consertar.

- Foi exatamente isso que você quis dizer sim. – disse ela calmamente, expondo o que lhe restava de dignidade. – Mas saiba que não precisava ter se dado ao trabalho. Eu já tinha recebido dois convites para vir ao festival antes do seu e mesmo que não viesse com garoto algum seria um problema pra mim. Agradeço a generosidade, mas recuso a piedade.

- Não! – gritou ele antes que ela se virasse para ir embora – Não foi isso! Me desculpe, eu me expressei mal, totalmente equivocado, por favor, não vá embora.

Lily não pôde resistir a esse pedido. Acabou sorrindo para aquela cara de "cachorro que caiu da mudança".

- Que tal se esquecermos tudo e curtimos o resto da noite? – perguntou ele, estendendo uma mão para ela, que a aceitou e juntos ele voltaram para a praça agitada e barulhenta.

_xxx_

James saíra com a desculpa esfarrapada de que ia comprar algo para beberem e, sozinho na fila, observava discretamente o outro casal graças a sua brilhante idéia de usar os espelhos dele e de Sirius. Infelizmente não havia conseguido colocar áudio, até porque isso chamaria a atenção de Marianne, mas a visualização era perfeita para James, enquanto o outro reduzido espelho, colocado no colarinho da blusa de Daniel àquela noite, não refletia nada, não mostrava nada, era praticamente invisível.

Apesar de não ouvir a conversa, James percebera que houvera uma discussão, mas viu o sorriso de Lily no final e não gostara nada disso. Teria de continuar tomando conta de sua garota o resto da noite.

- Por que demorou tanto? – perguntou Marianne.

- A fila estava muito grande. – respondeu ele, com seu sorriso que fazia todas as garotas de Hogwarts se derreterem. Exceto Lily.

_xxx_

- Venha, isso vai ser divertido. – disse Daniel, puxando Lily pela mão até uma barraca onde havia uma jovem mulher que lhe lembrava uma cigana trouxa, com um véu vermelho sobre os cabelos e um vestido da mesma cor.

- A Tenda da Sorte? – perguntou incrédula.

- Sim. Você coloca sua mão no aquário e puxa um pergaminho, onde estará escrita sua sorte. – explicou ele.

- Aquário? – perguntou ela.

Só então Lily notou que a mesa à frente da "cigana" na verdade era a borda de um enorme aquário, dentro do qual havia inúmeros pergaminhos, juntamente com várias espécies de peixes que nadavam de um lado para o outro.

- Tenham muito cuidado – disse a "cigana" – Se o peixe não deixar, desista no pergaminho, procure outro.

- Como assim "não deixar"? O que o peixe pode fazer? – Lily estava cada vez mais surpresa, confusa e assustada.

- Tente. – disse a "cigana".

Lily então mergulhou a mão dentro do aquário e foi pegar o primeiro pergaminho que viu, quando, de repente, sentiu uma mordida em sua mão. Em um ato reflexo, retirou a mão imediatamente.

- Pergaminho errado, minha doce menina. – a "cigana" sorria.

Na segunda tentativa, novamente um peixe ia em direção a mão da garota, mas dessa vez ela foi mais rápida em tirar a mão do alcance do animal. Na terceira tentativa, também não foi no pergaminho certo.

- Há apenas um pergaminho para cada pessoa, e ele já está predestinado a ela antes mesmo dela pensar em vir aqui. Você deve achar o _seu_ pergaminho, a _sua _sorte, o _seu destino._

Lily respirou fundo, já querendo desistir, já perdendo a paciência com a tal "cigana" que lhe parecia enganar tanto quanto as ciganas enganam os trouxas.

- Vamos, menina, abra sua mente, deixe que os peixes lhe guiem.

"Deixe que os peixes lhe guiem"? Com muito esforço Lily conseguiu controlar sua enorme vontade de rir. Mas já que estava lá, por que não uma última tentativa? Mergulhou a mão mais uma vez e foi observando a reação dos peixinhos nos locais onde tentava ir. Quando via que algum peixe se mexia enfurecido, mudava a direção da mão, até que chegou a um pergaminho sem nenhuma tentativa de mordida. Puxou-o antes que algum peixe mudasse de idéia.

- E então? O que diz? – perguntou Daniel enquanto ela abria o pergaminho enrolado.

- "O futuro lhe trará um caminho" – leu em voz alta – O que isso deveria significar?

- Que no momento, minha doce menina, você está no caminho errado. – respondeu tragicamente a "cigana", que em seguida abriu um sorriso para Daniel – E quanto a você, jovem rapaz, não vai tentar?

- Por que não? – perguntou Daniel para uma ainda revoltada Lily.

Ele então seguiu o procedimento recém descoberto pela garota e chegou a um determinado pergaminho. O tirou, abriu e leu.

- "Você passará por um difícil teste que lhe fará mais feliz". Como um difícil teste pode me fazer mais feliz?

- Não sei, mas que tal darmos uma volta? – perguntou Lily, numa delicada maneira de pedir pra sair dali.

Contudo, não atingiu seu objetivo.

- Lily! – ouviu Marianne gritar – O que você está fazendo nesta barraca?

- Lendo a minha sorte? – respondeu forçando um sorriso.

- Ah! Eu também quero.

- E eu adoraria ler a de vocês. – disse James, que somente agora se juntava a eles.

- Deixa de ser fofoqueiro. – brincou Marianne – Eu vou ver a minha.

- Enfia a mão nesse aquário, mas cuidado com os peixinhos. – Lily não conseguiu se controlar.

- Você está bem, Lily? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, Mari, está tudo bem. – respondeu, evitando olhar para James, ou para Daniel, ou para a falsa "cigana".

Após algumas mordidas, Marianne tirou seu pergaminho do aquário.

- "Não deixe que os amigos abusem de você. Trabalhe com calma e em silêncio". Era pra entender?

- Não, não era. – respondeu Lily – Agora podemos ir?

- Mas é claro que não! – respondeu um sorridente James, mesmo que a pergunta não tivesse sido destinada a ele – Falta o meu.

Incrivelmente sem peixes furiosos nadando atrás de sua mão, James pegou com facilidade seu pergaminho.

- "Você nunca hesita em agarrar os problemas mais difíceis". Ah, o meu foi fácil de entender. – disse ele sorrindo abertamente.

Tão fácil que Lily revirou os olhos e Marianne fechou o sorriso.

- O que foi? – perguntou Daniel – Ele tem uma queda por desafios?

- Não se você fala de uma prova de Herbologia.

- Ah! Saquei – Daniel então abriu um sorriso de cumplicidade direcionado a James.

_xxx_

James desfez o sorriso ao perceber que não deveria dar em cima de Lily enquanto estivesse saindo com Marianne. Ao menos não na frente dela. O palerma do acompanhante de Lily, contudo, não havia percebido. De qualquer forma, achou melhor se distanciar do casal e levou Marianne para uma outra barraca. Foi notável a alegria da morena perante a atitude, e James logo percebeu que a garota queria ficar um pouco a sós com ele, então a levou para entre as árvores que rodeiam o campo de quadribol, uma vez que este local se encontrava bem iluminado e nada vazio, mas o mesmo não poderia ser dito em relação às árvores. E quanto mais distante melhor.

_xxx_

Lily observou a retirada discreta do casal para fins libidinosos de maneira nada aprovadora. Sentia raiva de James Potter e raiva de si mesma. Em primeiro lugar por ter aceitado tal acordo estúpido. Em segundo lugar pelo fato das coisas estarem saindo como _ele_ havia planejando, obviamente dando certo _para ele_. Em terceiro lugar porque... Porque simplesmente detestava aquele garoto e não precisava de motivo para isso. Ele era imaturo, prepotente e impositivo. Tinha jogado sujo ao armar com Sirius para abalar Daniel usando Amy. James tinha de aprender que nem sempre as coisas podem ser como você quer que sejam. E se ele não conseguia aprender isso com todos os "nãos" que Lily lhe dava ao longo de anos, ele aprenderia de outra forma. O difícil seria conseguir isso com alguém tão _depressivo_ ao seu lado.

- Daniel, você precisa reagir! – cansou ela – Ou você vai atrás da sua Amy ou esquece isso e fica aqui comigo!

O rapaz ficou surpreso com a bronca. Não esperava isso vindo de uma garota tão doce quanto ela tinha se mostrado até aquele momento. Mas gostou disso. Afinal, ela tinha total razão. Se ele estava com ela, não era pra ficar pelos cantos sentindo-se mal por causa de outra. Então Daniel resolveu mudar inteiramente sua postura.

- Eu fico com você. – respondeu ele decidido.

- Ótimo. – disse Lily sorrindo – Então vamos aproveitar a noite.

_xxx_

Foi necessário um tremendo jogo de cintura para que James pudesse, de vez em quando, continuar observando o que sua ruiva andava fazendo enquanto ele próprio se divertia com Marianne. A morena era uma garota extremamente divertida, sem falar na parte da beleza tão bem ressaltada por Sirius durante suas espiadas pela janela. Fora por isso que James havia saído com ela pela primeira vez. Mas muita coisa havia mudado desde então.

Agora ele era um homem com um objetivo. Por mais que continuasse a sair com todas as garotas que pudesse, não era mais a mesma coisa que fora há tempos atrás, aquela diversão por simplesmente sair, pelas apostas com Sirius, pela competição de números, pela competição de qualidade. Definitivamente não era mais a mesma coisa.

James não sabia precisar quando as coisas tinham mudado. Ou como tinham mudado. Mas sabia o _porquê_ de terem mudado. Infelizmente ela não acreditava nele. Não podia culpá-la, nem mesmo seus amigos acreditavam! O que era um total absurdo, pois a palavra de James Potter deveria ter mais credibilidade! Mas também, com a fama de conquistador que tão bem adquirira, de Don Juan insensível que visa apenas sua próxima garota, não poderia de uma hora para outra querer mudar isso. Mas ele queria.

O espelho na gola de Daniel lhe mostrava exatamente ela quando os dois estavam de frente um para o outro. Sempre que era mantida uma distância razoável entre os dois, era possível vê-la perfeitamente. E até aquele momento Lily não havia aparecido perto demais do espelho e isto significava que não estivera perto demais de Daniel.

_xxx_

A partir daquele momento Lily teve uma ótima noite, divertida e agradável, melhor do que poderia ter esperado. Após se cansarem nos jogos mágicos, eles foram até a área do campo de quadribol e se sentaram no gramado.

- Você tem uma ótima mira! – elogiou Daniel.

- Que nada, foi sorte. – respondeu ela.

Então finalmente chegou aquele momento. O momento em que os dois se olham sem saber se devem se beijar ou não, se devem tentar uma aproximação ou não, se seu desejo é recíproco ou não.

E Lily não pôde deixar de pensar que queria que James estivesse por perto para ver aquilo. Mais uma vez sentiu raiva. Sua vontade deveria ser apenas de ficar ali com Daniel, e não de querer ficar ali com Daniel para esfregar na cara de James Potter que ele não mandava nela. Que ela poderia sim beijar quem quisesse se ele poderia sair com Marianne e beijá-la. Um acordo não é justo se só um sai ganhando. Lily sabia que o que ganhava no acordo era para Marianne. Um gesto altruísta do qual começava a se arrepender.

- O que foi? – perguntou Daniel – Você parece estar tão distante.

- Não foi nada. – respondeu com um sorriso.

Ao ver seu desejo íntimo e repreendido tornar-se realidade, Lily desejou não ter desejado isso antes. Nada poderia ser pior do que James e Marianne se aproximando para estragar aquele momento com Daniel. Mas era a oportunidade perfeita. E Lily, sem pensar duas vezes, a aproveitou.

Olhou Daniel bem nos olhos, tentando recuperar aquele clima de romantismo que havia se instalado há pouco entre os dois e sorriu para ele, que entendeu o recado e se aproximou do rosto dela. Sendo correspondido, os lábios logo se encontraram num beijo delicado.

_xxx_

James nem ao menos tentou se conter. Não pensou se era certo ou errado. Se era justo ou não com Marianne. Ele simplesmente soltou a mão da garota e avançou para perto do outro casal, esperando de pé, braços cruzados e com muita raiva, que o beijo terminasse.

Eles se afastaram e Lily apenas o encarou, com um ar desafiador que o deixou ainda mais irritado.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Daniel em um tom imponente, sendo, contudo, ignorado por James.

- Você não cumpriu sua parte do acordo. – disse James.

- E você realmente esperava que eu fizesse o que você quisesse? – perguntou Lily, já de pé.

- Sim, já que você deu a sua palavra de honra.

Ele realmente esperava que pudesse confiar na palavra dela, já que ela era conhecidamente uma garota responsável e tinha todas aquelas qualidades irrelevantes de monitora.

- O que você impôs não era justo. – James não entendia o que ela queria dizer com "justo", pois se ela objetivava algo, fizera o acordo e ele havia cumprido sua parte, como ela poderia estar assim revoltada? Mas achou melhor não a interromper e ouvir o resto do discurso – Pelo contrário, era um absurdo. Principalmente se levar em conta que você ficou aos beijos com Marianne.

James mentalmente chegou a uma conclusão que o fez descruzar os braços e abrir um enorme sorriso.

- Lily Evans está com ciúmes!

- Não, não estou! – gritou ela, surpresa e horrorizada – Isso é um absurdo! Não distorça minhas palavras, Potter. Eu disse que o acordo não era justo uma vez que você poderia sair com Marianne e eu não poderia sair com ninguém!

- Mas eu achei que fosse exatamente isso que você queria! Que eu saísse com Marianne. E eu não a proibi de sair com ninguém.

_xxx_

- Só não queria que eu beijasse ninguém! – explodiu Lily, perdendo o resto do controle que lhe faltava.

Só então Lily percebeu que a discussão era o centro de atenções do campo, bem como que tanto Marianne quanto Amy estavam presentes na platéia, bem próximas a eles.

Marianne, com a mão sobre a boca e os olhos cheios de lágrimas, saiu correndo e desapareceu na multidão. Amy começava a travar uma discussão paralela com Daniel. Algo sobre ele ter beijado Lily. Parecia que ela também tinha visto.

James não lhe parecia mais tão feliz. Talvez ele tivesse percebido a besteira que havia feito, que magoara os sentimentos de Marianne e criara um problema para Lily. Um problema que poderia lhe custar a amizade.

Notou ainda que Sirius ria. Aquilo lhe deixou enfurecida. Olhou uma última vez para Potter, desejando poder fuzilá-lo com os olhos, antes de sair atrás de Marianne.

Inutilmente, entretanto, pois a garota já havia corrido para longe dali, provavelmente para sua casa, então Lily achou melhor não entrar. Sentou-se numa confortável poltrona que havia na varanda da casa de Marianne e lá ficou, esperando que a outra dormisse para poder entrar, até que ela própria adormeceu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo quatro**

**Madrugada de sexta-feira**

- Lily? – ela ouviu uma voz lhe chamar, tirando-a do aconchego do sonho.

Ao abrir os olhos, não pôde acreditar em tamanha ousadia. Ele estava na rua, porém bem próximo dela, apoiando-se na cerca da varanda. A rua estava tranqüila, deserta e silenciosa. Devia ser bem tarde e a primeira noite do festival havia terminado há tempos.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Potter? – perguntou em um tom baixo de voz, e até mesmo cansado, de modo a não acordar ninguém na casa de Marianne.

- Ela ficou com raiva de você? – James perguntou, ignorando o questionamento dela.

- É claro que ficou! _Eu_ teria ficado com raiva de mim se estivesse no lugar dela! – Lily fez uma pausa – Mas ainda não conversamos... Nem brigamos. Ela foi direto pro quarto e eu fiquei aqui, dando um tempo, para evitar um confronto hoje. Será melhor conversamos amanhã.

- E você está com raiva de mim? – perguntou ele, sinceramente preocupado, o que mexeu com Lily por alguns segundos.

- É claro que estou! Creio que você tem plena noção do que fez! Me colocou em maus lençóis com Marianne!

- Eu sei! Ela não deveria saber do acordo, mas na hora eu não pensei nisso, eu apenas fiquei furioso ao te ver com aquele cara!

Lily mais uma vez notou sinceridade nas palavras e nos olhos dele.

- Potter, você não é meu namorado! E muito menos meu dono!

- Ora minha ruiva, isso nós podemos resolver agora mesmo! Basta você admitir que ficou com ciúmes ao me ver com Marianne, admitir que gosta de mim e aceitar sair comigo. Depois a gente vê se é o caso de namorar ou não, mas eu tenho certeza de que se você sair comigo uma vez, não vai desgrudar de mim nunca mais.

A garota não sabia se ria ou se mantinha a expressão de raiva. Acabou não agüentando conter o riso. Sempre se impressionava com a capacidade daquele garoto de ser pretensioso. Só então percebeu que deveria ter negado certa afirmação dele.

- Não! – gritou ela, no tom mais baixo que conseguiu – Não foi ciúmes!

- Então o que foi? – perguntou ele.

- Foi revolta pela injustiça do acordo! – disse para ele e para si mesma.

- Certo. – ele disse sorrindo, aquele sorriso que derretia todas as garotas. Exceto Lily. Mas que já provocara um sorriso nela em retorno – Se você quer continuar mentindo para você mesma, eu vou deixar, mas só porque eu já fiquei feliz por hoje.

- Feliz? – perguntou ela. – Mesmo com toda aquela confusão? Mesmo com Marianne te odiando?

- Sim, feliz, porque vi que está cada vez mais perto de você perceber.

- De perceber o quê? – perguntou Lily.

Ele apenas manteve o sorriso, piscou o olho para ela, passou a mão por entre os cabelos e se afastou da varanda de Marianne. Abriu a porta de sua casa e, com um último sorriso para Lily, entrou.

A garota apenas respirou fundo. Resolveu levantar-se e ir dormir. Entrou no quarto de Marianne, pegou suas coisas e foi para o quarto de hóspedes, naquele mesmo andar.

_xxx_

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Lily acordou se sentindo extremamente bem, apesar de tudo que havia ocorrido naquela noite. Levantou-se, trocou de roupa e foi ao quarto de Marianne para tentar conversar.

Notou uma rosa amarela com as pontas avermelhadas sobre a cama da outra. As cortinas estavam totalmente abertas. O barulho do chuveiro denunciava que Marianne tomava um banho. Mas sua camisola estava sobre a cama. Lily só pôde chegar a uma conclusão.

- Você faz de propósito! – ela disse quando Marianne saiu do banheiro, apenas vestindo a toalha.

- Do que você está falando, sua amiga traidora? – perguntou, sem esconder sua raiva.

- Disso! – disse Lily apontando para a janela aberta. – Você gosta que eles te vejam! Você provoca! Fica de toalha ou de lingerie para que eles te vejam e te desejem!

- E a Stra. Certinha desaprova tal comportamento, não é mesmo? Mas fazer acordos pelas costas você aprova? Enganar amigos você aprova? Brincar com os sentimentos alheios você aprova?

- É claro que não! Mari, eu estava tentando te ajudar!

- Muito obrigado, mas não precisava! Se você quer James Potter pra você, então não finja que não quer, Lily!

- Mas eu não quero!

- Então o que foi aquela briguinha de casal no campo?

- Não foi uma briga de casal, Mari!

- Não importa. Hoje isso vai mudar. – disse uma decidida Marianne.

Lily não ousou fazer perguntas. Observou a amiga pegar algumas roupas e trancar-se no banheiro novamente. Olhou para a janela em frente e viu o quarto vazio de James, embora sentisse que de alguma forma ele estivesse lá, ouvindo e vendo tudo. Achou melhor descer.

_xxx_

James retirou a capa de invisibilidade que os escondia.

- Viu? – começou Sirius com um sorriso safado – Eu disse que seria interessante você se juntar a mim para observá-las.

Não houve resposta. James correu para descer e encontrar Lily na rua. Abriu a porta da casa e lá estava ela, na varanda.

- Por favor, não me traga mais problemas. – ela se apressou em dizer – Se Marianne nos ver juntos só vai sentir mais raiva de mim.

- Eu só queria saber se você recebeu minha flor. Porque você não dormiu no quarto de Marianne e...

Naquele momento, a porta atrás da ruiva se abriu e uma feliz Marianne saiu em direção a James.

- Oh, James, um gesto tão bonito! – disse ela, deixando os outros dois confusos – Desculpa aceita! Não havia maneira melhor de pedir desculpas do que através de um pergaminho preso a uma flor tão bela.

_xxx_

Lily então entendeu tudo. Olhou para James, que já olhava para ela, e sorriu discretamente.

- Fico feliz que tenha me perdoado, Marianne. – disse James, voltando-se para a morena – Não foi uma atitude legal da nossa parte, mas saiba que tanto eu quanto Lily estamos arrependidos do que fizemos. Foi uma idiotice impensada, nunca foi nossa intenção te magoar. Lily pensou apenas em você e por isso aceitou o acordo absurdo que eu impus. Mas saiba que se eu não quisesse sair com você eu simplesmente não sairia. Mas eu quis.

A ruiva estava impressionada. Sabia que apenas em parte aquilo era verdade. Tudo bem que se Marianne fosse uma baranga chata e irritante talvez ele não tivesse saído com ela mesmo, mas de fato ele só saiu porque Lily pediu. E porque assim ela estaria impedida de beijar outro cara, o que era um acordo muito interessante para James, pois ganhava das duas maneiras. De qualquer forma, sentiu-se agradecida por ele estar tentando ajudá-la com relação a sua imagem perante Marianne.

O que parecia ter dado certo, pois a morena sorriu dizendo que já havia esquecido a noite anterior e logo entrou em casa novamente. Lily foi atrás dela e a seguiu até a cozinha.

- Eu não sou idiota, Lily. – disse a morena enquanto pegava alguns ingredientes de um armário separado – Eu sei que ele disse tudo aquilo por gostar de você. Mas hoje isso vai mudar, muita coisa vai mudar.

A princípio Lily não entendeu o que a outra quis dizer, mas ao observar o que ela fazia, os ingredientes que pegava, a forma como os jogava no caldeirão situado no extremo final da cozinha a fizeram entender.

- Marianne! Você não pode fazer isso!

- Por que não, Lily? Eu vou fazê-lo gostar de mim, seja de uma maneira ou de outra.

E a morena continuou a preparar sua Poção do Amor.

_xxx_

James estava sentado confortavelmente no sofá de sua sala, ou seja, totalmente jogado, com os sapatos sujos sobre as almofadas e as mãos para trás sob a cabeça, bem diferente de Sirius, apenas sentado, cotovelos apoiados sobre os joelhos, mãos juntas sob o queixo e olhar fixo no tapete persa.

- Eu acho que estou finalmente conseguindo. – disse o sorridente James – Ela finalmente está baixando a guarda e me deixando entrar e mostrar que eu não sou mais aquele idiota que a convidou pra sair no final do quarto ano.

- Eu estou cada vez mais longe... Não sei mais o que fazer – disse o triste Sirius – Agora eu te entendo, Pontas, agora eu sei como é pensar "_como aquela garota pode não querer sair comigo!"_. Elas deviam montar um clube de "_nós rejeitamos_" e explicar ao mundo como é possível rejeitar caras maravilhosos como nós!

- Pois é... Elas são incompreensíveis!

De repente James viu os olhos de Sirius se arregalarem e um sorriso estranho se instalar no rosto dele.

- Eu.tive.uma.idéia!

Então Sirius levantou-se de um pulo e desceu correndo as escadas para o porão, seguido por um preocupado James.

- Por Merlin, não vá fazer besteira! E cuidado com as coisas da minha mãe! – acrescentou ao vê-lo pegar de qualquer maneira um livro antigo e precioso.

- Deve estar por aqui em algum lugar, tem de estar. Eu sei que já estudamos sobre isso. Onde está Remus nessas horas? Ahá! Achei! Aqui está! A Poção do Amor! Ela vai gostar de mim seja por uma maneira ou por outra!

- Você não pode fazer isso! – James tentou colocar um pouco de juízo naquela mente insana.

- É claro que eu posso! Ninguém rejeita um Maroto, ninguém rejeita Sirius Black!

- Eu nunca fiz isso com a Lily porque eu acho totalmente desonroso, inteiramente contra os princípios dos Marotos! Qual o mérito de se ter uma garota que não está com você por vontade própria, mas por estar sob o efeito de magia? Ela tem de _querer_ estar com você!

- São apenas detalhes, Pontas, mera questão de tempo. Isso é só pro choque inicial, uma vez comigo ela não vai mais desgrudar de mim! – finalizou com um sorriso de conquistador.

_xxx_

O resto da manhã, o almoço e toda a tarde se passaram lentamente para Lily. Sua amiga além de não ser mais a mesma com ela, parecia uma pessoa obcecada e lunática. Olhos vidrados na poção, a qual ela checava a cada cinco minutos para ver se o preparo ia certo, sorriso desconcertado e nada a dizer. Lily estava preocupada. Por Marianne, por James e por ela mesma. Sua intuição lhe dizia que algo daria muito errado.

No final da tarde a campainha tocou. Os pais de Marianne não estavam em casa, havia apenas as duas garotas e Bernard. A morena havia mandado uma coruja para James, provavelmente o trabalho mais curto da vida do animal, já que tinha apenas de atravessar uma janela até a outra, para que ele fosse até sua casa por volta das cinco horas da tarde. E lá estava ele, constatou a garota ao abrir sorridente a porta, pontualmente. Infelizmente havia trazido seu fiel escudeiro, mas isso não importava, nada a impediria de pôr seu plano em prática.

Ela os levou até a sala de estar e voltou à cozinha. Lily, não podendo fazer mais nada, já tendo falado de tudo para tentar convencer sua amiga de não fazer aquilo, sentou-se no sofá em frente aos dois rapazes. Sua preocupação lhe impediu de ver a mesma expressão estampada no rosto de James, bem como o mesmo olhar vidrado de Sirius em Marianne.

- Trouxe suquinho para vocês! – disse Marianne, deixando uma bandeja, contendo quatro copos de suco de laranja, sobre a mesinha que separava os dois sofás.

Não agüentando ver aquilo, sabendo que se ficasse falaria algo para impedir tal absurdo e, com isso, perderia de uma ver por todas sua amizade, Lily levantou-se. Preocupada com o que a ruiva iria fazer, Marianne a seguiu.

_xxx_

Sirius imediatamente retirou um pequeno frasco de seu bolso e entornou sua poção no copo em frente ao local onde Marianne iria se sentar. Copo este que estava em frente ao copo direcionado para James, o qual continha a _outra_ poção.

James, revoltado, levantou-se e saiu em direção a porta, sendo parado por Sirius, contudo, antes mesmo de alcançá-la.

- Se você for embora ela vai, no mínimo, achar estranho! – disse Sirius, segurando o braço de James para que ele não saísse – E não vai sentar-se bonitinha no sofá pra tomar o copo de suco! Muito menos vai beber o copo certo!

Ainda que inconformado, totalmente discordante da situação, James voltou e quando as meninas retornaram da cozinha, lá estavam os dois, sentados nos mesmos lugares, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

_xxx_

Marianne, ansiosa e nervosa, acabou bebendo seu suco de laranja primeiro. Lily, para evitar que falasse qualquer coisa, para evitar olhar para qualquer direção, pegou o outro copo e o bebeu. Sirius deliciou seu suco sorridente. James, contrariado, engoliu seu suco de laranja.

_xxx_

James observou a reação de Marianne. Não sabia muito bem o que esperar, mas achou que a garota fosse pular em cima de Sirius e dizer que o amava. Muito diferente disso, ela simplesmente fixou o olhar longe, no vazio, piscou repetidas vezes e, de repente, levantou-se. Cantarolando, ela lentamente se dirigiu às escadas, as quais subiu penteando os cabelos com os dedos, até chegar em seu quarto, de onde ainda era possível ouvir sua voz:

- Eu sou a mais bela flor desse jardim. Quem discordar sente inveja de mim! Eu sou a mais bela flor desse jardim. Quem discordar sente inveja de mim!

Então ele começou a sentir-se estranho. Seu estômago parecia ter dado um nó. Sentiu-se arrepiado, o sangue fervendo. Foi tomado por uma necessidade de fazer algo, algo que não compreendia ainda o que era, uma urgência em... Agarrar alguém... ao seu... lado!

_xxx_

Lily nunca vira alguém se movimentar tão rápido em toda a sua vida. Teria gargalhado se não fosse uma situação tão desesperadora. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que precisava tomar uma atitude. Algo muito errado estava acontecendo.

Viu James pular para cima de Sirius, ao mesmo tempo em que viu Sirius pular do sofá para detrás deste. James agia de maneira extremamente estranha, como se estivesse caçando sua presa, como se quisesse... Beijar... _Sirius_?

- Pare! – gritou Lily, colocando-se entre os dois, quando Sirius já estava praticamente contra a parede – O que você está fazendo, James!

- Eu o amo. – disse James, como uma voz sonhadora – Você não pode ficar entre nós!

A Poção do Amor, pensou Lily, ele havia tomado a poção, mas como teria resultado naquilo?

- James, acorda! É só uma poção! Você não o ama! É o Sirius! Seu amigo! É um HOMEM!

- Não me importa. – continuou James em sua voz sonhadora. – Nós dois fomos feitos um para o outro.

_xxx_

Sirius, desesperado, escondia-se atrás de Lily, sabendo que James bebera a poção que ele preparara à Marianne. Estava vendo a hora de ser agarrado pelo seu amigo, quase um irmão, um HOMEM, em um ato nojento do qual fugiria nem que tivesse de se transformar em cachorro ali na frente de Evans.

Mas aquilo não foi necessário. Ao menos não naquele momento, pois a ruiva, provavelmente sem saber mais o que fazer para impedir aquela insanidade, aquele ato de crueldade, simplesmente beijou James.

Boquiaberto, Sirius ficou paralisado e não conseguiu aproveitar a oportunidade para fugir. Viu James desvencilhar-se da garota, olhá-la um pouco confuso, em seguida olhar para ele e voltar a querer agarrá-lo. Nem mesmo o beijo de Lily Evans fez passar o efeito de sua poção! Precisava guardar a receita, pois vira tratar-se de uma poção muito poderosa.

Sirius notou que havia uma janela próxima a ele, aproveitou então que Lily estava completamente chocada e atordoada para pular da janela, caindo na rua já como um belo cão negro e correndo para o mais longe possível dali.

_xxx_

Foi então que Lily ouviu alguns risinhos, não muito distante dali. Após o enfeitiçado James Potter sair desconcertado porta afora, a ruiva seguiu as risadas até o outro canto da sala, atrás de uma grande poltrona.

- Bernard!

- Ops... – fez o menino.

- Você tem alguma coisa a ver com isso? – perguntou furiosa, as mãos no quadril.

- É claro! Eu não ia deixar aquele cara enfeitiçar minha irmã!

- Do que você está falando, Bernard!

- Eu vi quando ele colocou a poção no suco! Então eu troquei os copos!

- Qual deles fez isso? Quem foi que colocou a poção no copo pra sua irmã beber? Potter ou Black?

- Potter não, o outro! – respondeu Bernard.

- Então James bebeu a poção feita por Sirius, e por isso 'se apaixonou' pelo Sirius – disse, pensando alto.

As risadas de Bernard a deixaram revoltada e furiosa.

- Isso não é coisa com a qual se brinca! É algo muito sério! Você não pode mexer com os sentimentos dos outros dessa forma!

- Mas não fui eu quem fez a poção! – contestou o menino – Eu só impedi que minha irmã bebesse!

- Mas ela bebeu! – disse Lily, percebendo o motivo da estranha reação da outra. Ela havia tomado a poção que ela própria havia feito, 'apaixonando-se', portanto, por ela mesma. – Por Merlin! Que confusão!

Atordoada, levou as mãos ao rosto, fechando os olhos e tentando pensar rápido.

- Um antídoto! Preciso de um antídoto. – pensava alto – Marianne fez uma das poções. O livro dela! Deve ter um antídoto lá.

E ignorando a presença de Bernard, ela correu para as escadas, subindo aos pulos, e logo chegou ao quarto de Marianne. Uma sonhadora morena penteava os longos cabelos enquanto cantarolava e se mirava no enorme espelho que ela havia conjurado na parede. O banco em que se encontrava também havia sido conjurado pela garota. Ela parecia ter criado uma verdadeira penteadeira em seu quarto. Um altar em sua adoração. E aquele não era o único espelho que existia agora naquele ambiente.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça como que para por os pensamentos em ordem, acordar do choque e voltar à prática. O livro. Procurou pelo quarto todo, até que finalmente o encontrou. O jogou sobre a cama, ajoelhou-se no chão em frente ao livro e, com o auxílio de sua varinha, virou magicamente as páginas até achar a Poção do Amor.

- Sem antídoto! – gritou ela – Como ela pode fazer uma poção sem saber onde achar o antídoto?

Então uma idéia surgiu-lhe à mente.

- Sirius! Ele fez a outra poção, deve ter tirado de um livro! Tem de haver o antídoto lá!

Correndo como subiu, ela desceu as escadas, passou pelo risonho Bernard na sala e saiu da casa, freando de repente na varanda ao ver um cabisbaixo James sentado no sofá-balanço em sua própria varanda. A garota quase sentiu pena.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou Lily.

- Ele fugiu de mim. – respondeu ele ao mesmo tempo triste e sonhadoramente. – Eu acho que ele não gosta de mim. Eu tinha pegado essa rosa pra ele – disse mostrando a rosa amarela com as pontas avermelhadas – mas nem ao menos o encontrei...

A garota sabia que tinha de agir, mas ficou paralisada encarando a rosa, entendendo agora o significado que ele dava àquela flor.

- É claro que ele gosta de você. – disse Lily de repente, voltando a si, sentando-se ao lado dele e pensando rapidamente numa maneira de fazê-lo ajudar, então sorriu e começou a falar como que para uma criança – Olha, eu tive uma idéia. Por que não entramos e você me mostra seus livros de poções? Talvez a gente ache uma maneira de fazê-lo perceber o quanto ele gosta de você.

- Você acha mesmo? – perguntou ansioso, com os olhos brilhando de esperança – Talvez uma Poção do Amor! Não que eu preciso disso, - continuou ele, passando a mão por entre os cabelos – eu acho que no fundo ele já gosta de mim, mas ele precisa parar de fugir, você sabe, então talvez...

- Isso mesmo! – encorajou Lily – Você tem algum livro sobre isso?

- Vem! – disse apenas, pegando na mão dela e arrastando-a para dentro de casa, em seguida para o porão.

Havia um determinado livro aberto sobre um apoio para leitura em pé. Estava aberto justamente na página sobre Poção do Amor.

- Este! – disse um animado James. – Você vai me ajudar a fazer?

- Melhor ainda! Vou fazê-la pra você! – respondeu ela, com o mesmo entusiasmo demonstrado por ele – Por que você não se senta e aguarda um pouco?

- Mas eu quero ajudar! Quero fazer eu mesmo!

- Certo. – disse Lily, pensando rápido mais uma vez. Virou a página do livro e lá estava, graças a Merlin, o antídoto. – Então você vai pegando os ingredientes que eu vou falando e vai me entregando.

Quando já estava tudo dentro do caldeirão, a ruiva ofereceu a enorme colher a ele para que pudesse mexer a poção, todo cheio de si. Era engraçado ver essa reação em James. Animado, ansioso, confiante. Esse brilho nos olhos. Só o via assim antes das partidas de quadribol, e após, quando a Grifinória ganhava. Não que ela ficasse observando-o muito, claro que não, mas era impossível não ver essa felicidade que ele exibia em relação aos jogos.

Quantos acontecimentos inesperados e estranhos, um após o outro. Lily nunca pensou que um dia fosse ver James Potter apaixonado por Sirius Black! A garota teve de controlar seriamente o riso ao pensar nisso. Mas definitivamente não pensou que pudesse beijá-lo, e que isso não fosse causar o menor efeito nele! Ou ainda, que faria uma poção com ele no porão da casa dele. O mundo definitivamente dava voltas. Ela nem mesmo conseguia mais detestá-lo. Pelo contrário, agora simpatizava com ele. Não que por isso agora fosse aceitar seus convites para sair com ela...

Logo o líquido ganhou uma tonalidade cristalina. Agora precisava fazê-lo beber o antídoto. Retirou um pouco da poção com a colher e a colocou numa taça de vidro que encontrou por ali.

- Prove. – disse simplesmente.

- Não posso! – respondeu ele – Só o Sirius deve beber isso!

- Não tem problema, você precisa provar pra saber se não deu errado. Com você não vai acontecer nada, mas com o Sirius pode acontecer algo ruim se a poção não estiver totalmente correta. – disse firmemente – Anda, prova. Confia em mim.

A ruiva notou James olhá-la desconfiado, mas perante seu olhar impositivo, ele acabou bebendo o antídoto. Ela, então, aguardou ansiosa o resultado.

James ficou pálido, em seguida voltou a sua cor normal. Girou os olhos, parecendo tonto. Sentou-se numa poltrona próxima, levando a mão direita à cabeça. Então pareceu notar Lily ali pela primeira vez. Levantou-se bruscamente, ficando mais tonto ainda com isso e gemendo de dor.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou para a ruiva.

Ela respirou aliviada, percebendo que ele não se lembrava de nada, e agradecendo a Merlin por isso, uma vez que ele não se lembraria do beijo desesperado.

- Nada demais. Preciso levar isso para Marianne. – disse pegando mais da poção e colocando em outra taça. Após, o encarou e riu. – Até mais.

Rapidamente a garota retornou à casa de Marianne, subindo até o quarto.

- Mari! Fiz uma poção para deixá-la ainda mais linda! – disse uma animada Lily – É para os cabelos ficarem totalmente brilhantes e macios!

- Amiga, você é incrível! – respondeu a outra, pegando a taça e bebendo o antídoto.

A morena teve a mesma reação de James, também não se lembrando de absolutamente nada após ter bebido o suco de laranja. Lily então contou tudo o que havia acontecido naquela última hora, detalhe por detalhe, inclusive sobre o beijo desesperado, pois precisava contar a alguém.

**N/A: O próximo cap é o último, será postado na sexta ou no sábado! Deixem reviews! Até mais!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo cinco**

**Sábado à noite**

James, já a caminho da porta, parou ao passar pelo espelho que havia entre a escada e a sala de estar para ajeitar, uma última vez, o cabelo. Sirius, impaciente, já o chamava da porta. James respirou fundo, olhou para a rosa em sua mão, sacodiu os ombros para aliviar a tensão e seguiu em frente. Iriam convidar as garotas para a segunda noite do festival, totalmente em cima da hora, sem saber se elas já tinham par para sair ou sequer se elas queriam ir ao festival depois de toda a confusão ocorrida naquela tarde. Mas estavam confiantes. Na verdade, esperançosos. E temerários. Os dois saíram, atravessaram a estreita rua e bateram à porta dos Nawell. Bernard atendeu.

- Oi! – disse apenas sorrindo, ou talvez rindo dos dois.

- Oi, as meninas estão aí? – perguntou James, ansioso.

- Marianne está se arrumando. – disse uma voz feminina por trás de Bernard. – Posso ajudá-lo?

Ele mal podia acreditar, havia esperado por muito, muito tempo, para ver Lily Evans sorrir para ele daquele jeito sincero, bem diferente daquelas reviradas de olhos de antigamente, de quem não suporta a presença do outro e quer apenas livrar-se dele. O que será que tinha acontecido durante o efeito da poção que tinha causado tal reação sorridente? Ou talvez não fosse só isso, talvez ele finalmente tivesse conseguido conquistá-la, depois dessa longa semana tão perto um do outro, depois de tantas conversas, amistosas ou não.

- James? – chamou ela, já que ele ainda não tinha dito uma só palavra.

E continuou sem dizer nada, pois ela havia, pela primeira vez, chamado-o pelo nome. Mal sabia ele que era na verdade a segunda vez, posto que não se recordava daquela tarde.

Acordou quando recebeu um delicado empurrão de Sirius, ao seu lado, então percebeu que devia estar com uma cara de idiota apaixonado realmente idiota.

- Olá, Lily. – respondeu, com seu sorriso, entregando-lhe a rosa – Nós gostaríamos de saber se vocês vão ao festival hoje, e se gostariam de ir conosco. Daqui a dois dias voltamos a Hogwarts e, depois de toda essa confusão, aliás, de todas as confusões, queríamos fechar as férias em paz com vocês.

xxx

Lily viu aquele brilho nos olhos dele. O brilho que antes vira apenas causado pelas partidas de quadribol, mas que aquela tarde vira nos olhos dele enquanto estava sob o efeito da poção, enquanto achava que era apaixonado por Sirius e que era correspondido. Vira ainda aquela reação, misto de ansiedade, animação e confiança. Começava a achar que ele realmente gostava dela. Embora não pudesse deixar de lado sua opinião de que era apenas um garoto mimado que tinha nela um desafio, pois não suportava ser rejeitado. Talvez toda aquela animação e ansiedade fossem causadas pela possibilidade de finalmente realizar seu desejo.

Ela não admitia, mas sabia, bem dentro dela, lá no fundo, que já não era mais imune àquele sorriso. Não que agora ela conseguisse entender o motivo daquele simples sorriso fazer Marianne e outras milhares de garotas se derreterem, mas definitivamente não era mais imune. E não sabia o porquê. Nem procurou saber. Concentrou seus pensamentos, como uma estrategista de guerra, em se deveria aceitar o convite ou não. Agora que já não o odiava, depois desse convívio forçado por quase uma semana, pensou se não seria a hora de acabar logo com isso. Uma vez que saísse com ele, terminaria o interesse dele pela garota que lhe diz 'não' e ela teria finalmente paz. Sim, iria por um fim naquele desafio de sair com a única que lhe recusa.

- Certo. – notou os olhos do garoto se arregalarem instantaneamente, bem como seu sorriso se alargar. Pensou se ele não sairia dando pulinhos e gritando para todos os cantos que ela havia aceitado sair com ele. Então antes que ele reagisse como uma criança que viu o papel Noel, anunciou sua condição. – Não posso responder por Marianne, mas eu saio com você se me prometer que depois dessa noite nunca mais vai me convidar pra sair.

Observou o semblante pensativo de James com surpresa, não esperava que ele fosse ponderar sobre as opções, achava que aceitaria o 'acordo' prontamente como se fosse a coisa que ele mais quisesse. Ele então a encarou, com um meio sorriso, antes de responder.

- Fechado. – disse firmemente.

- Volte em uma hora. – disse ela sorrindo, sem ao menos perceber, em seguida dirigiu-se a Black – Vou tentar convencer Marianne, não se preocupe. Até mais, rapazes.

E fechou a porta diante deles. Olhou para a rosa amarela com bordas avermelhadas e lembrou-se dele jogado tristemente em sua varanda, com a rosa que daria a Sirius nas mãos. Tentou não pensar nisso. Subiu as escadas correndo e foi ao quarto.

- James e Sirius estiveram aqui. – disse, fechando a porta do quarto atrás de si.

- Eu sei, e qual foi a sua resposta? – perguntou uma triste Marianne.

- Eu vou sair com ele. – disse, completando rapidamente com sua justificativa ao ver Marianne desviar o olhar para o chão – Porque assim ele vai parar de uma vez por todas de me atazanar na escola me convidando pra sair. Acho que você podia fazer o mesmo em relação ao Black. Eles não desistem fácil, sai logo com ele e pronto!

- Não sei não, Lily...

- Mari – disse, sentando-se na cama ao lado da amiga – ele fez uma poção do amor pra você, tem noção do que significa isso?

- Que ele é um lunático que não suporta ser recusado por uma garota?

- Você também fez uma poção do amor! E nem por isso é lunática! Bem, ele gostando ou não de você, a questão é que ele quer tanto sair contigo que foi capaz de fazer uma poção do amor. Você não disse que faz bem pro ego? Além do que, é melhor do que ficar em casa, ou ir sozinha ao festival, ou ir com um garoto qualquer. Se não vai com o James, o quê que custa ir com o Sirius?

- Lily, você está fazendo isso pra ajudar o Sirius, pra me ajudar a esquecer o James, ou simplesmente porque não quer ir sozinha com o James ao festival?

- Um pouco dos três? – perguntou a ruiva, então as duas caíram na gargalhada.

- Ai, o que eu não faço por uma amiga que faz tudo por mim? – disse Marianne, abraçando a outra.

xxx

- James, será que dá pra você parar de andar um minuto?

- Sirius, me deixa em paz!

- Se está tão nervoso, por que não está na sua janela?

- Porque não. Elas vão ser arrumar, pelo amor de Merlin, não vão ficar com as cortinas abertas.

- Então sossega nessa porra desse sofá porque já está me deixando furioso!

Ele parou de andar, mas isso não significa que tenha sossegado. James sentou-se ao lado do outro no sofá.

- Anda, me conta, o que realmente aconteceu essa tarde?

- Eu já te disse! Você bebeu a poção que eu fiz pra Marianne e ficou momentaneamente apaixonado por mim! Foi horrível! Ponto final! Sem mais comentários!

- Mas eu fiquei sozinho com ela? – insistiu.

- Eu não sei, James! Eu pulei a janela e saí correndo e latindo! Depois tive de tomar aquele banho com a poção antipulgas! Tudo por sua culpa! Cara, que nojo! Não quero mais falar sobre isso! Me deixa em paz!

E Sirius foi deixado em paz. Por um breve momento, até que James voltou a circular pela sala impaciente. Sirius irritou-se e saiu para dar uma volta na rua. O outro se deixou cair no sofá, desejando que o tempo passasse mais rápido.

Não exatamente rápido, mas passou. Ao abrir a porta, encontrou Sirius na varanda. Sentiu como se fossem duas meninas ansiosas pelo baile de formatura. Sentiu-se idiota. Embora só até ver a porta da casa em frente se abrir e se sentir o cara mais sortudo do mundo.

xxx

Sono, cansaço, animação, decepção, mas ainda assim, felicidade. James estava jogado em seu sofá-balanço da varanda, em plena madrugada. Fora uma noite e tanto. E pensar que na primeira vez em que convidara Lily Evans para sair objetivava apenas levá-la para um armário de vassouras qualquer, dar uns beijos e amassos e nunca mais olhar para ela. Já na ducentésima vez que a convidara, objetivava algo mais, pois havia visto nela mais do que uma garota comum, mais do que via nas outras garotas, e desde então não tirara tal idéia da cabeça, até que finalmente havia conseguido sair com ela.

Só sair.

E pela primeira e última vez.

Trato era trato. Pactos eram feitos para serem cumpridos. Acordo era acordo.

Mas como um bom Maroto que era, já havia pensado, antes mesmo de aceitá-lo, em alternativas para isso. E estava decidido. No dia seguinte, ou antes, ou durante ou depois de irem para Hogwarts, iria pôr em prática essa alternativa. Seu plano B.

Lily era uma garota e tanto. A noite fora divertidíssima. Mas não houvera um beijo sequer. Nada. E mesmo assim, havia sido maravilhoso. James tinha de admitir, realmente gostava dela. E não havia agora como voltar atrás.

Ouviu risadas ao longe e pôde avistar Sirius voltando pela rua com Marianne, ambos andavam tortos como bêbados, rindo de tudo. Despediram-se à porta dela com um beijo caliente, depois Sirius atravessou a rua e sentou-se no chão na varanda, ao lado do sofá em que James estava.

- Parece que eu aproveitei a noite muito melhor do que você! Quem diria, hein, Pontas!

- Não exatamente, almofadinha, – respondeu um confiante James – não exatamente...

xxx

James acordou com a luz solar invadindo seu quarto. Confuso pelo estado sonolento, primeiro xingou a si mesmo por ter deixado as cortinas abertas, depois se lembrou de que sempre as fechava, como tinha feito na noite anterior. Em segundo lugar xingou as forças da natureza, afinal o vento teria aberto as cortinas. Em terceiro lugar, xingou Sirius Black, que se encontrava em seu quarto, ajoelhado em frente à janela.

Tateou sua mesa de cabeceira à procura de seus óculos, inutilmente. Esfregou os olhos em uma vã tentativa de melhorar sua visão. Até que finalmente conseguiu ajustar o foco o melhor que pôde e notou que Sirius usava óculos. _Seus_ óculos.

De repente viu Sirius abaixar-se, provavelmente para esconder-se das garotas.

- O que você está fazendo com meus óculos, seu pulguento? – gritou James.

- Xiiiii! – pediu Sirius desesperadamente.

Em seguida Sirius jogou os óculos do outro em cima da cama e saiu deslizante e sorrateiramente do quarto, sem levantar-se. James pegou seus óculos e os colocou no rosto, tirando-os quase que instantaneamente.

- Wow! Isso aqui tá enfeitiçado!

Então entendeu o motivo de Sirius estar usando seus óculos, ele o havia enfeitiçado para aproximar _bem_ as coisas. Deveria estar vendo as garotas _bem de perto_. Detalhadamente. Em todos os seus _contornos_.

Inevitavelmente James colocou os óculos e olhou pela janela. Felizmente, ou infelizmente, o quarto em frente estava vazio. Ele retirou seu "utensílio de aproximação de visão" e, sem poder fazer magia, limitou-se a fazer suas últimas tarefas antes de embarcar para Hogwarts sem seus óculos. Ao tomar seu café da manhã pensou em pedir para sua mãe desfazer o feitiço, mas como explicaria a ela sobre isso? Foi obrigado ainda a utilizar seu, agora _muito potente,_ óculos para que ninguém percebesse nada de extraordinário. E Sirius permanecia inacessível durante todo esse tempo, ou acessível, porém diante de sua mãe. Logo estaria no trem e poderia desfazer isso.

Estava tudo pronto para partir, mas Sirius havia saído de casa, provavelmente para falar com Marianne. James não entendeu isso muito bem, já que em pouco tempo todos estariam no trem, mas foi atrás deles chamá-lo. Ao colocar os pés na varanda deu de cara com Lily, ou melhor, com o decote de Lily, ambos extremamente _próximo_ a ele, o que o fez levar um susto achando que esbarraria nela, até que lembrou que era efeito dos óculos e os retirou imediatamente.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Lily, do outro lado da rua.

- Nenhum. – James teve de recolocar seus óculos. – Estou procurando o Sirius.

- Esse aqui? – perguntou ela apontando para o cara ao seu lado.

Com a visão aproximada o enfoque se tornava muito menor e James não foi capaz de visualizar Sirius na varanda com elas.

- Sirius! – gritou um já furioso James.

Mas por algum motivo foi ignorado, motivo este que não entendeu, pois o decote de Lily, ou melhor, os óculos enfeitiçados não o deixavam ver direito.

James respirou fundo e retirou seus óculos. Continuou a não enxergar nada. Se antes era o zoom que lhe atrapalhava, agora era a ausência de foco. Notou apenas um vulto ruivo atravessar a rua e se aproximar dele.

- O que houve?

- Lily, consegue desfazer um feitiço sem saber qual foi feito? – perguntou ele.

- Talvez...

- Por favor, desfaz o que quer que tenha sido feito nesses óculos. – pediu.

- Claro. – respondeu ela, pegando o objeto que ele lhe oferecia. Logo em seguida o entregou de volta. – Pronto.

James colocou seus óculos e tudo entrou em foco novamente, como não via desde a noite anterior. Respirou aliviado. Não conseguiu deixar de reparar de que o decote da blusa que Lily usava nem era nada demais. Teve vontade de rir, mas sabia que teria de explicar se o fizesse. Olhou para a garota a sua frente e entendeu que já teria de explicar.

- Sirius. – disse somente. – Eu acordei e meus óculos estavam enfeitiçados.

- Certo. – falou ela, apesar de estar um tanto quanto desconfiada.

A conversa foi interrompida por um revoltado Sirius que passou bufando pelos dois, em caminho reto para a casa de James. Este se sentiu obrigado a segui-lo, para saber o que tinha acontecido e para reclamar sobre seus óculos. Despediu-se rapidamente da garota, dizendo que logo a veria no trem, e voltou para sua casa, deixando para trás o medo de que Lily não agisse daquela forma tão amigável com ele uma vez que voltassem ao ambiente escolar, onde tinham suas imagens a zelar.

- Cara, você ficou maluco? Azarar MEUS ÓCULOS? Você tem NOÇÃO de que eu preciso deles?

Mas Sirius não respondeu. Ele parecia arrasado. Antes mesmo que pudesse explicar algo a James, a Sra. Potter entrou na sala anunciando quer era a hora da partida. As malas já estavam todas na sala e ambos estavam prontos. Não havia motivos para adiar. Em segundos, todos estavam na plataforma 9 e ½.

xxx

- Almofadinhas? – chamou James, quando já estavam no trem. Os quatro marotos em uma cabine. – O que aconteceu?

- Marianne. Disse que só tinha saído comigo para que eu a deixasse em paz, pra que parasse de convidá-la pra sair comigo! Que tinha sido só aquela noite e pronto!

- Uma hora isso iria acontecer com você também, não é mesmo Sirius? – comentou Remus. – Para quantas garotas você já não disse que tinha sido uma noite só e pronto?

- Mas isso não é justo! – gritou Sirius.

- Na verdade é sim. É mais do que justo. – respondeu Remus.

- Então eu devo me conformar? Só porque eu já dispensei umas garotas eu posso ser dispensado?

- Não. Qualquer um pode ser dispensado. A qualquer momento. Por qualquer motivo.

James apenas observava a discussão, pensando se aquilo se aplicaria a ele também. Com certeza aquela tinha sido a intenção de Lily ao aceitar sair com ele. Mas ele tinha esperanças de que ela não reagisse como Marianne. Tinha esperanças de já tê-la conquistado. Precisava falar com ela. E sem dizer nada para os outros três, saiu da cabine e começou a rodar o trem, para achá-la pouco mais adiante, no corredor com algumas amigas.

- Lily, eu posso falar com você um instante? – pediu delicadamente.

Fora Marianne, todos ao redor acharam aquilo muito estranho. Acharam mais estranho ainda foi o fato dela ter aceitado. Contudo, Bernard, o irmão de Marianne, passou por eles no corredor e começou a gritar para quem quisesse ouvir.

- LILY EVANS BEIJOU JAMES POTTER! LILY EVANS BEIJOU JAMES POTTER! LILY EVANS BEIJOU JAMES POTTER!

Lily tentou agarrar o menino, mas ele saiu correndo desenfreadamente pelo corredor, ainda gritando. James olhou boquiaberto para ela, sem entender aquilo, que não parecia ser invenção do menino em razão da reação da garota, que sorria envergonhada e enrubescida.

- Não foi nada demais. – disse ela rapidamente. – Não foi exatamente um beijo. Foi por causa das poções. Esquece isso.

E saiu delicadamente, afastando-se dele o mais rápido que pôde, entrando na cabine de suas amigas e fechando a porta, embora elas ainda permanecessem do lado de fora. James a princípio pensou em ir até lá falar com ela, mas achou melhor pedir explicações a uma outra pessoa.

- SIRIUS! EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME CONTOU QUE LILY EVANS ME BEIJOU! – gritou ele na cabine dos Marotos.

Remus e Peter arregalaram os olhos consideravelmente. Sirius mantinha uma expressão de extremo nojo e desprezo.

- Porque não queria te contar que você queria me beijar! – respondeu Sirius, tomando o cuidado de não gritar para que ninguém além dos quatro ouvissem tal absurdo.

Remus e Peter estavam de olhos arregalados, e agora boquiabertos.

- Ele tomou uma poção do amor que eu fiz pra Marianne, então ficou momentaneamente apaixonado por mim! – explicou Sirius – Então me encurralou na casa da garota e partiu pra cima de mim! Se não fosse pela Lily, meu Merlin, que NOJO! Ela se meteu no meio da gente pra tentar impedir esse ato repugnante, mas foi tão difícil te parar que ela foi obrigada a te beijar!

Agora tudo fazia sentido na mente de James. Por isso "acordara" com ela no porão de sua casa, ela tinha tido o cuidado de preparar um antídoto para ele. Não o deixara cometer aquele crime hediondo com Sirius. E depois de tudo isso, aceitara sair com ele pra última noite do Festival.

- Lily Evans finalmente beijou James Potter e ele nem consegue se lembrar disso? – disse Peter, antes de começar a gargalhar.

- Que fim de férias agitado vocês tiveram, hein – comentou Remus.

Novamente James deixou a cabine sem dizer uma palavra. Logo ao colocar os pés no corredor notou que um silêncio se instaurou. Via várias cabeças nas portas, assim como várias pessoas no corredor, todos o encaravam. Ele ajeitou seus cabelos, sorriu para todos e andou até a cabine em que Lily estava. Abriu a porta e, ao verem James, as amigas dela deixaram a cabine.

xxx

Lily levou as mãos ao rosto. Queria desaparecer, sumir, se esconder, e tudo o que podia fazer era esconder o rosto avermelhado com as próprias mãos. Queria matar Bernard. Certamente esganaria aquele menino assim que o visse.

- Olha – começou ela – foi um ato desesperado, eu não sabia o que fazer pra te impedir de beijar o-

- Eu sei – ele interrompeu – Sirius já me contou. Só agora ele me contou. Não se preocupe, eu entendi. E agradeço. Sinceramente. Sinto muito pela confusão toda.

A garota respirou aliviada.

- Tudo bem. Eu sobrevivi.

- Sim. – disse James, sentando-se ao lado dela – Você me beijou e sobreviveu. Você saiu comigo e sobreviveu. Passou tardes inteiras comigo e sobreviveu. Talvez agora esteja na hora de você _viver_ ao meu lado. – finalizou com seu sorriso. _O_ sorriso.

Lily entendeu aonde ele queria chegar, mas ele tinha feito um acordo e agora ela o cobraria. Não era porque ele dava aquele sorriso que podia passar por cima de acordos.

- Você prometeu que não me convidaria mais pra sair, James. – disse simplesmente.

Ela sentiu que o fato de tê-lo chamado de James iluminou ainda mais o brilho no olhar dele e lhe deu mais forças para dizer o que ele estava prestes a dizer. Lily intuitivamente teve medo do que ele diria. Mais do que isso, teve medo de _sua _reação. Do que racionalmente pensava e do que começava a perceber que sentia. Parecia que estava sendo pressionada contra a parede. E estava. Contra a parede da cabine.

- Lily, você quer namorar comigo?

Pronto. Desabaria. Era mais do que esperava. E agora? Por Merlin. Depois de anos rejeitando publicamente aquele garoto iria começar a namorá-lo? Depois de inúmeros "não"s aos seus pedidos de sair? Como as coisas podiam ter mudado tanto?

Mas a resposta era inevitável. E por mais que ela quisesse negar, o "sim" saiu de sua boca sem que pudesse impedir. Então resolveu parar de lutar contra aquele novo sentimento que se instalara recentemente dentro dela e de forma alguma tentou impedir a aproximação de James para beijá-la. Apenas correspondeu o beijo.

- LILY EVANS E JAMES POTTER ESTÃO NAMORANDO! LILY EVANS E JAMES POTTER ESTÃO NAMORANDO! LILY EVANS E JAMES POTTER ESTÃO NAMORANDO! – ouviram gritar do lado de fora da cabine.

James abriu a porta bruscamente e lá estava Bernard, que parecia ter ouvido o tempo todo através da porta. O menino então saiu gritando aquilo pelo corredor afora, e dessa vez ninguém tentou agarrá-lo. O novo casal apenas riu.

_**The end.**_

**_N/A:_ É isso, gente. Espero que tenham gostado! o/ Deixem reviews, entrem na comunidade "Letra Marota" no orkut e Obrigada! P **

**Até a próxima.**


End file.
